


Songs From The Past

by bringthebiggergun



Category: Quinfic, THEY ARE NOT SISTERS, Tegan and Sara - Fandom, tns fic, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Chicks with dicks, F/F, Futa, Norse, Smut, Werewolves, lesbian werewolves, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringthebiggergun/pseuds/bringthebiggergun
Summary: (Accidentally deleted the story my bad)Tegan is a werewolf she was kicked out of her pack. She has no recollection of where home is or who she is. Things get weird and wild.This is an older original story I wrote back in the day for the Tegan and Sara fandom, life got in the way and the website where this story lived was deleted and so I never got around to reposting it anywhere. But here it is for whoever cares.Yes I'm depressed. I dont have a posting schedule so it'll be up as soon as chapters are edited. Dont get too attached or do I dont care you do you bb.
Relationships: tegan and everyone and their mom
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has a song with the exception of Chapter 1. Enjoi.
> 
> Questions: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bringthebiggergun

Running. Twigs and soil under my feet, the smell of the wet forest surrounds me. The cold autumn wind licking my face, an owl hoots in the distance, the world is alive around me just like the blood running through my veins. Boots sound in the distance and dogs barking, the random voice of a man in the mixture of nature’s sounds and dog barks. I raise my head to smell the air, three men to my left flank and to each their respective dogs. I clear my throat and push harder, running faster.  
“Get to the creek and they’ll lose your scent” his voice rings in my head, I lift my head to the air and sniff once more, “concentrate” I hear his voice once more.  
Humidity, I’m closer. I can hear their feet coming closer, they’re gaining on me.  
A howl in the distance breaks me out of my concentration, Stacy. I growl to myself. I hear the boots stop and the dogs whimper.  
“There’s another one!” I hear one of the men state.  
“There can’t be, there are no wolves in this area. At least, there shouldn’t be.” Says another.  
A gunshot fires in the distance, I keep my pace not slowing down to find out who shot it. I raise my head to sniff the air, I’m closer I can hear the creek now.  
“Let’s go, we can’t deal with more than one. He’s probably gone into Victoria territory.” Says another, I could barely make out what he was saying. I’m getting out of their perimeter, Jeremy is going to be furious.  
Another scent comes into my attention, female, I stop and take count of where I am and look around for any other forms of life. I hear a footstep to my left, by a pine I see her silhouette,  
“Tegan,” she comes into view, gun in her right hand, “Stand down. I wont hurt you, Jeremy sent me he’s not happy about this.”  
I sit on my haunches, cocking my head to the side and wag my tail and whimper.  
“Now, don’t play good puppy. We both know what I need to do, either you shed the fur or I use this,” She brings up the tranquilizer gun.  
A shiver comes down my spine, shes always had this hold on me. I whimper once more and lie on my belly putting my face between my paws.  
“Tegan, shed or else.”  
I whimper, and sit up once more and prepare my stance to pounce. As soon as I’m airbound I hear the shot and a pain in my shoulder as I land on her, immediately all of my strength goes away and I begin to feel drunk.  
“Now listen, I’m not going to hurt you,” I feel her hand caress my left ear, “Jeremy” I hear her say.  
“No, no. no, no.” I think to myself. Jeremy hates me, ever since Stacy left him for me. I start to whimper.  
“Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should’ve thought of that before you went rogue, bitch.” I hear the low timber of Jeremy’s voice.  
I growl at him, her hand is still caressing my ear, “Tegan, No. Now shed your fur.” her voice remains soft, I look at her unable to move my head now, my eyes start to drop but not before I will myself to shed.  
The cracking of bones fill the night as well my whimpers of pain, a growl turns into a human moan as my jaw regains its human structure.  
“There we are, now let’s get you home to daddy. Mut.” Is the last thing he says before I feel his rough hands on my now naked body as he picks me up by the arms and lugs my limp body over his shoulder, her hand tucks my fringe into my left ear and her reassuring smile is the last thing I see as I succumb to the drugs effect. Blackness engulfs me.


	2. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: R U Mine By Arctic Monkeys

Water. I can hear the creek in the distance, the morning lark singing his tune into the morning sky, and the woodpecker brings in the rhythm from his side of the woods. I stretch my arms over my head, breathing in the morning air, my back and tendons stretching ‘til they can’t anymore. Everything cracking into place as I release my breath of air and I bring in more air into my lungs as I yawn, I feel an arm move along my bare midsection pulling me, causing me to look down. I’m naked, nothing but the dirt underneath me and the bare body next to me radiates warmth. I put my arms under my head as my eyes adjust to the morning sun crack through the trees and the body next to me begins to stir, her head comes to rest on my chest and I feel puffs of her warm breath on my skin.  
“Good-morning.” Her voice comes out in a mere whisper, the arm she has on my stomach begins rubbing my tummy and she kisses the skin above my breast.  
“Good-morning indeed,” I bring my right arm to rest on her shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” the question ends with another yawn.  
She raises her head and those beautiful green eyes look down at me, her long brown hair falls onto her right shoulder as she moves to rest the top of her body on my own and her right leg comes in between my own. She lowers her face to kiss me on the lips, my hand moves from her shoulder to her hip as I move against her lips. Our kiss innocent, no one claiming dominance over the other, she nibbles my bottom lip before slowly pulling away and rests her right hand over my chest plate.   
“With you I always sleep well, my alpha.”   
Her words ignite a flame in my belly and I feel my beast stir, a growl comes from my chest as I hear the word come out of her lips. The lips that were just against my own, I look from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again, she smirks. I quickly flip us over, my lower body now resting between her legs a squeal of surprise comes from her. I playfully bite her neck, and grab both her hands pinning them above her head.   
“mmm” she moans as I continue playfully nipping her neck moving up to the patch of skin right under her ear. “I’m yours baby.” She moans as I bite a bit harder than before.  
I continue kissing and biting her neck marking her as my own, when all of a sudden I hear rustling behind me causing me to stop. I close my eyes and sniff the air.  
“What is it Tegan?”   
I open my eyes and look around, raising my upper body from hers, releasing her hands and resting my own next to her shoulders as I look around sniffing the air once more.   
“Nothing, I thought I’d heard something.” I respond, lowering myself again to kiss her on the lips this time, she bucks her hips against mine grinding against my core making me grunt.   
“Well it was nothing, now where were we?”   
Her actions cause me to respond by grinding into her this time, I remove myself from her to regain our breath but maintain the rhythm we had going. I feel her drag her nails down my back and squeeze my ass, pushing me harder against her, “I want you inside me”  
I kiss her on the lips and bring my right hand up to my face and suck on my index and middle fingers, maintaining eye contact with her I bring my hand between us and start rubbing her, I hear her release a sigh, “No, I want you inside.” She cups me with her hand to prove her point.  
“Ohh.” I respond, “Are you sure? I mean, we can continue this at the manor.” I respond swallowing the lump in my throat.   
She squeezes me in her hand making me grunt, “Bring out your bad boy and fuck me here, Tegan.” She begins rubbing her palm against me, knowing how this gets me.  
I let out a breath, close my eyes, and focus on her hand against me. I feel the blood start flowing to my clit and will the change, I feel my stomach start to contract and the worst cramps ever start in my lower stomach as I feel my anatomy start to change. I focus on the feeling of pressure in my groin area, and a slight discomfort. I hear Stacy gasp, and then I feel like someone kicked me in the groin and I let out a groan.   
“Shh, shh, it’s okay babe. You’re okay.” She brings her hand up from my bum and rubs the length of my back, and a kiss to my neck. “You alright babe?”  
I’m stunned as I try to regain my calm and breath through the final contractions of my change. Being the anomaly in my pack, I get some extra perks that come along with it. One of those being I can half-shift into male anatomy but remain human, the only side effect from that aside from the excruciating pain of shifting in general is the fact that I don’t need to worry about an unplanned pregnancy. I’m the mule of the shapeshifters and what can I say the perks outweigh the side effects.   
I kiss her shoulder and nod, I feel her hand inch down from my back to my belly down to my new member making me groan when her knuckle brushes my member’s head. She wraps her hand around the base, this starts a frenzy within me. The half shift increasing my sex drive, and her minor movements against me are testing my self control. She rubs my head against her warm entrance, I bite down on her shoulder trying to hold back from ripping myself away from her grip and ravaging her then and there. I feel a shiver come down my spine and start grinding my hips against her, teasing both her and myself, she releases a breathy moan and I can tell she’s trying her best to control herself and hold back as well.   
I hear a man clear his throat and I immediately look behind me. Fuck. It’s the real alpha, my father, Bruce. Stacy didn’t hear him over her moans and continues grinding against me, “Tegan, baby,no more teasing I want you inside me.”   
He clears his throat again louder this time, Stacy completely freezes her eyes bugging out of her head.   
“Oh god.” She gasps in surprise.  
“Not quite.” Responds my fathers deep voice. “I’d excuse myself and apologize for intruding on this moment but, I fear thats too late. Could you explain this to me Tegan?”  
I close my eyes and sigh deeply, clearing my throat. “Uhm ‘mornin’ Dad,” I respond not removing myself from in between Stacy’s legs, not like that would save me from anything now that he’s seen it all.   
“What exactly do you think you’re doing T?” I lower my head looking in between mine and Stacy’s wet core touching, 8 inches standing up to attention.   
“I don’t think I need to explain that now, do I?” I respond looking up to Stacy a smirk on my face, her face has gone whiter than the snow we’re due for any day now.  
“You do know what you’ve done, do you not?”   
“Have a good time?” I respond with a smile now making eye contact with my father, trying to ease the thick air between us now.  
“Good Morning, Stacy.”   
I swallow hard, and turn to look at Stacy hiding her face under both her forearms.  
“Good Morning, sir.” she grumbles.  
I remove myself from her body and turn myself around to stand and face my father. I’m completely bare in front of him but being what we are, we’re all used to seeing each other in our human skin. I bring my hands down to cover up my buddy a bit. His stare is serious, his eyes burning into my soul. Piercing blue eyes I didn’t inherit from him, his shaggy hair swept to the right over his right eye. Pepper coloured scruff on his face standing out against his black coat. He clears his throat as he crosses his arms across his chest.   
I roll my eyes and cock my head to the left presenting my neck to him, a sign of respect to our leader. Yeah I know what you’re thinking “aww you’re his little princes.” Well yeah that would be the case if I he didn’t hate me, but in reality I’m just the secret kept in the room at the far back end of the manor.  
“Mm” he grunts before looking behind me to Stacy who’s now crouched on her left knee also presenting her neck to him. “Stacy, if you could be so kind to leave us alone. I need to speak with Tegan.” I look to Stacy her eyes searching my face for a signal to stay, I just nod to her and mouth “it’s okay” to her and she looks back to my father and nods.   
“Thank you, and don’t worry. I wont tell Jeremy.” I look back to my father so fast I feel like I might get whiplash from the movement. I hear her movement from behind me, footsteps coming closer to me, and her warm breath on my neck followed by a soft kiss to my shoulder. My eyes instinctively close at the contact. My father clears his throat once more causing me to open my eyes to catch a glimpse of Stacy’s bum as she leaves him and I alone.   
“Father I can explain.”


	3. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Master of The Universe By Sick Puppies

“We have maintained fixed partnerships within our kind to protect to survival of the packs, you of all people know this Tegan. It is law, and it is to be respected by all, especially you. I’ve heard about the rumours that surround your escapades for quite sometime now, nothing a little damage control couldn’t fix. But what would you have done if it hadn’t been I who came upon this scene?” He gestures with his hands. I swallow the knot in my throat.   
My father was left to raise me by himself after my mother became pregnant with me, you see she wasn’t like us. No, she was entirely human, and when my father found out she was pregnant, he by law was forced to take me away from her when she gave birth and disappear to raise me with our kind. That was the plan before they found out my gender, you see the gene mainly runs in males so when they found out they were having a baby girl he didn’t worry, but the closer they got to mother’s due date he could feel it. He could sense I wasn’t going to be a normal baby girl he could sense my nature. We can feel the presence of another of our kind, and when he felt this he knew he’d have to take me away anyway. Sadly, my mother passed away while giving birth to me and I never met her.   
Now, everyone in my father’s family was surprised and more than ecstatic when they heard I was a daughter with their nature not a son. The elder’s thought my creation a miracle and a sign of our peoples evolution, that maybe our kind could achieve the ability to naturally conceive female wolves. Now if only it would’ve been that easy, I was just a fluke. I wasn’t meant to have survived my first change, but here I am. Daughter to the oldest and most influential packs of wolves in our kin, a purebred. But an anomaly.  
Unlike the two other females in our pack which were turned with the use of experimental drugs and the help of our best scientists and doctors, I was like my father and my ancestors before me. But even with all this self righteous talk, I still have yet to feel proud of what I am. I find my nature to be beautiful and would never give up my wolf, but I know I’m just a monster to everyone from the outside.   
I close my eyes and take a deep breath, “Father, I have always been this way. Just as I was born with my gift,” yeah what a gift, I think to myself. “I was born like this, you know this as well as anyone else, you cannot help who you like and feel attracted to. Please understand.”   
“I-” he clears his throat walking towards the creek, “We, cannot let this go any further Tegan, what about when you imprint? Have you thought about that? Females cannot conceive with one another and we don’t even know if your appendage-” He nods down to where my hand is covering my manjunk, “ Will even function for mating purposes. You are the future of the pack and with you we can ensure the evolution and survival of our kind, and no male-” He clears his throat. “The elders are asking when my daughter will choose her suitor. Our laws are meant to provide with the prevailing of our kind to ensure-”  
“More wolves to roam the earth, and not a fucking faggot like myself, I know that.”  
“I did not mean that.” He raises his voice at me turning to make eye contact, walking towards me now instead of the creek. I turn to face him standing my ground, anyone else would lower their head and agree with the Alpha when he raised his voice like this, but not I, everyone thought I would be the one to challenge my father for the spot as alpha. No one ever had heard of a female wolf challenging the alpha for the spot as leader, so there weren’t any laws necessarily against it because they were never written, so there was a possibility for it.   
“Have you maybe ever thought about maybe asking me what I think about mating? Maybe I don’t want any offspring. Maybe they’ll come out fucked up like me, have you ever thought about that, Bruce? I’m not meant to be here father.” I spit at him trying to hold back a growl. I’ve never been able to keep my wolf at bay when I got upset, growls usually escaping me when I spoke. No one knew why this happened to me, but they knew to stay away or on my good side. I’m not a complete animal, but I have a short temper unlike my father.  
“Tegan, I can’t have the elders finding out that my daughter, the future, fancies females this is not right Tegan, its not something that’s acceptable. Especially since you are one of a kind, my daughter. We can work through your urges, and you can change your mind about having children when you’re older and learn how to work your things out.” He raises his hand the caress my cheek, I flinch away from his touch.   
“Bruce, I’m not supposed to be here, hell I’m not even supposed to be alive. I can’t do this.” I responded my throat closing up, I can feel tears burning my eyes trying to break out.  
“T, please understand. This is for the family, I’m sorry but that’s just how it is. Either you go with what was set forth for you or-”   
“Or what? You kick me out? You leave your first born, your so called “pride and joy” to the wild and force them to live as a mut? Is that what you’re going to do? No, I’m not asking, this IS what you’re going to do aren’t you? Eh Pops?” I respond with my teeth clenched and my hands now fists.  
“I’m sorry Tegan, but we can’t have this here. It’s against our laws, please understand. I would want nothing more than to keep you here with me by my side as my second in command, my best man. But, the others wouldn’t deal with it. They already want your pelt, you’ve seen how they look at you when they see you with me. I just want to protect you my love. I wish there was a way we could fix this-” He tries to touch my cheek once more. “This altercation.” I look at his eyes, warm now looking back at me. I can feel the tears biting at me trying to break free, I set my jaw and search his face.   
“You just want to protect me?” I whisper through my teeth. “Protect me from what exactly is that, father? You’ve seen me fight for your honor, I’m as strong as your best guards if not stronger, I’m as smart if not smarter than most of the meat heads in the family. What are you protecting me from? And fix what? Nothing is broken.” I search his face, he rests his hand on my shoulder, his hot touch burning my skin.  
“I know, I know you are and I know you are a great asset to this pack and I don’t want to lose you my dearest. But I cannot have this behavior within the pack, I have to be as hard on you and enforce those rules as I would with any other who were in your place. I have to be fair Tegan, you know this. Unless-” his voice breaking,   
“Unless, you can stop this, end whatever it is you have going on with these women, and I say women because I’m sure there are more. You need to stop whatever it is you’re doing with Stacey. She has a mate Tegan respect that. Jeremy hates you enough already and if he finds out you two have been fucking around behind his back, not only will it fuel his hatred for you but he might hurt her. Do you want that for her Tegan? Do you?”   
“I can protect myself from Jeremy, you know that. I’ve put him in his place before, I can do it again. You know that.” I respond placing my hand on top of the one thats on my shoulder.  
“I know T, I know, but I can’t have this in my pack. I’m sorry, but you have to repress these urges or else.” He swallows and licks his lips, “you have until the next moon to make your choice.” He squeezes my shoulder one last time, pats my neck, and places a kiss to the top of my head before he turns to walk back to the path in which Stacy left.


	4. Out Of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song History By This Wild Life

“ ‘You have to repress these urges or leave.’ Those were his exact words Jasper. Bruce wants me out man.” I tell Jasper as I pull on the pants I hid by the makeshift campsite Stacy made last night.  
“You know T, we all saw it coming. I mean the guy’s and I. Maybe if you just challenge Bruce for Alpha you can change law and make it better for yourself and any others who may be like you, you know?” He says as he tosses a stone into the creek.  
“You can’t be serious Jasper. Alpha? No way, I’m not that dumb. Plus that amount of responsibility? Hell no.” I go through the mess of clothes that were half Stacey’s and half mine looking for my shit. “I’ve seen my father and how this shit messes with him. All the traveling to other packs to fix treaties and boundaries, and purchase land, no its stupid.” I bring out a black laced bra that belonged to Stacey that didn’t see such a happy ending and immediately toss it back and continue looking for my shirt, “I think I’d rather go rogue than deal with that. Also, the elder’s are set on making me partner up with a male and getting out of that arrangement is going to be harder than we think.” I finally find my shirt and start buttoning it up and pull on my jacket.   
“Well I for one, would rather follow your law than Jeremy’s. I hate to be the one to say it but if you don’t challenge Bruce soon, he will, and it won’t be pretty either.”   
“I don’t know Jasper. I’ve already got too much on my plate to even think about that.”   
As soon I finish getting dressed I heard running footsteps approaching, a growl builds in the back of my throat, and smell him before I see his face, Shaun.  
“Aw little Tegan, can’t act like a proper lady now can you? You know, growling isn’t really a greeting, especially when we’re in skin.”  
There are so many stupid rules set for us, etiquette on how to act in fur, how to act in skin, how to greet superiors or the alpha, blah, blah, blah.   
“Lycanthrope one-o-one, thank you Shaun. Now, spill it, what do you want?” Says Jasper, sensing that I’m not going to talk.  
“I want Tegan.” He responds smirking, he walks up to me and brings his hand up to tuck my fringe over my ear, and traces my jawline, I move to shove his hand away which he in turn grabs my arm. “Uh, uh, uh, why don’t you play nice little Tegan and help me out with this,” he starts moving my arm down towards his belt, “situation.” Another growl escapes through my mouth, Jasper immediately grabs Shaun by the throat.  
“Leave her be!” Jasper pulls him away, “What the hell is wrong with you?”   
“She needs to be fixed,” He winks at me. “I’m merely here to help her with that.” He responds licking his lips nodding in my direction.  
Shaun gets out of Jasper’s grip and pushes him hard towards a near by tree, as I turn to help Jasper, he grabs me in a headlock, bringing his free hand to grope me. “Where do you think you’re going?” His hot breath on my neck as he licks up to my ear, I try to break out of his grip but its useless. I grab the arm he has on my throat and pull it off to which in turn he brings out a knife and holds it to my face.   
“Now, you can play nice with me,” he grinds his front to my back, “or I fix that face of yours, faggot.” He touches the cold blade to my cheek.  
I try to will the change but before I can, Jasper pulls Shaun off me. I immediately fall on all fours and start changing, “Aw fuck that was my favorite shirt.” I think to myself as my body rearranges itself and in turn rip my clothes.   
I feel my spine crack into its new shape, and sprout my tail. My jaw dislocates, elongating to give room to my muzzle, I’m close to finishing my change when I feel a weight land on my back and a sharp pain to my shoulder. I spin around trying to pry off whatever the hell it is that has landed on me, I can’t smell anything other than my own blood and I start to panic.   
I see Jasper and Shaun fighting on the ground they’ve remained in skin, I buck and throw myself onto my back trying to get whoever landed on my off. I hear a whimper and I jump up as fast as I can, I see golden fur, Lindsey.   
She gets up and bares her teeth at me, “Linds, what the fuck is wrong with you” I ask her as I probe into her mind.  
“Bruce knows about us,” She growls. “And apparently there’s more than one. What the fuck Tegan? I thought it was just you and I.” She spits back snarling, her stance still hostile pawing at the ground, and ready to pounce at me any second.  
“Linds, come on that’s nonsense. You know its you and me.” I sit on my haunches as she starts to circle me.  
She bows her head and growls, “Don’t you dare play that game with me. Since when has this thing been going on with Stacy? You know she’s Jer’s bitch, don’t you?”   
“Linds, come on, you know we’re not exclusive. Plus, I don’t know where you’re getting this from, you know I don’t mess with the packs women.” I try to reason.  
She walks towards me, teeth bared, I get up and wag my tail at her, showing her I’m not going to fight. “Come on Linds,” I whimper, “You know you and I can never be anything.”   
“Oh shit, a dog fight. I’ve got to see this.” I hear Shaun say walking over to stand behind Lindsey.  
“Are you fucking serious, Tegan? Who did you ask to call you Alpha JUST so you could get off, huh? Tell me who?” I hear Lindsey growl behind me, “Who did you whimper at like a little bitch when you couldn’t help yourself anymore to your so called ‘urges’, huh?”   
I get up and face her, growling, knowing that the guys were probably listening in on our argument, “Shut up Lindsey, that’s not true.”  
“Oh really?”   
Just as I’m about to jump at her, Jasper grabs by the neck and holds me against him, “Tegan don’t!” He screams at me, I try to pull away from his hold. Shaun’s laughing, enjoying the sight, his laughter just fueling my anger. I break free from Jasper’s hold and run towards Shaun who in turn starts running away from me.  
“TEGAN!!” I hear Jasper yell after me as I’m chasing Shaun.  
Luckily Shaun isn’t the fastest runner in skin or fur, and I catch up to him and bite into his shoulder, “I thought you wanted to play wolfboy?” I probe into his mind and I twist my head to the side biting harder into his shoulder making him scream out in pain and his blood pours into my muzzle igniting the fire within me, fueling my anger.  
Shaun and I are rolling in the dirt as he tries to get out from under me, dodging my bites and hitting my body with his fists and feet.   
“Tegan, stand down.” I hear a voice in my head say.   
I stop my attack on the man underneath me, and just growl as I back away.   
“Tegan, I said, stand. Down.” The voice says again.  
I shake my head trying to build my mental block against the voice, growling louder, I close my eyes trying to concentrate.  
I feel a hand on my shoulder gripping hard, and causing me to yelp in pain.   
“Don’t fight it.” I hear his voice, Bruce.  
“Jasper, Jeremy, get Shaun to the infirmary. I’ll deal with him when he’s bandaged up.” He orders, Jeremy showed up out of nowhere looking at me, then to Shaun, and finally nodding to my father as he helps Jasper pick up Shaun and drag him back to the manor.   
I feel another growl building at my throat, when I feel something wrap around my neck. I open my eyes immediately, a leash? I try pulling away from it, but it tightens around my neck making it hard for me to breath, a whimper comes out.  
“Shh, shh, calm down Tegan. It’s for your own good.” I hear my father coo. My father, who happens to have a leash, around me, his daughter. Tell me, how many shades of fucked up is that?   
“Oh baby, I knew you were into kinky shit, but this is just a whole new level.” I hear Lindsey speak up, I look to where her voice is coming from and she stands nude in front me. I immediately look away.  
“Really Tegan?” I hear the voice in my head. “Lindsey?”  
I growl at him.  
My father is the only one of us who has the ability to speak to us in our wolf form while he is in his human form, but recently I’ve been able to do the same.   
I feel the leash pull against me as I’m dragged back home, looking like a normal man and his dog on a stroll. You know, if we were human this would be seen as child abuse. But, then again I’m not a child, and we’re not human, so I’m fucked. Thank you child protection services, you’ve once again failed me.  
As we reach the manor I’m dragged down to the basement, where the holding cell is. Usually this is where we hold muts we find or that are lucky enough to cross into our land and Jeremy and his watch dog crew happen upon. But today it’s my punishment. Now you’re probably thinking, “Tegan, you’re in wolf form you can take down your dad and run away!” Well here’s what’s up, I can’t. You see the alpha is our form of kryptonite, what he says goes and if the alpha says you’re coming with me, you go with him and don’t question it. Even if I tried to break from this hold, which I have done before, the consequences are just plain bad.   
“Tegan, I’m sorry about what happened. Shaun misunderstood what I said.” He starts, as he locks the gate to the holding cell.  
I will on the change back into my skin, and end up exhausted on the floor. I can feel the bruising on my stomach from Shaun’s hits, I try hiding my face by looking at the floor from my position on the ground. “So he sent him the to rape me.” I think to myself as I start to sob angrily through gritted teeth.  
“No, I didn’t send him to do that to you Tegan. Please don’t think that.”  
“Stay out of my fucking head.” I look at him, as I start to sit up.  
“I didnt mean for him to do what he did. Are you-” I he clears his throat. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”  
I look down at my lap, at my hands. “You sent him to hurt me.” My voice comes out broken, “You sent your mercenary to hurt your own daughter Bruce?”  
“No, Tegan I-”  
“No, Fuck you Bruce. Fuck you, and your fucking pack.”  
“Tegan, please listen, Shaun was out of line, he disobeyed orders.”  
“Fuck. You. I don’t want to hear you. I-” I choke on a sob, as I wipe my face with my arm.   
“Tegan.” He says his voice much more authoritative than before, causing me to look up at him. “I sent him to bring you here, not to hurt you.”  
I walk up to the steel bars separating us,put my arms through the bars and lean my head on the steel, “Bring me here? For what? So you can “fix me”?” I bring my hands up for air quotes. “So you can try to torture this out of me? For what, Bruce? Huh? Pray tell.”   
He holds the leash he brought me in with between both his hands and looks at it, tightening his grip on it.   
“The council,” He clears his throat, still not looking up at me, “The council has decided that we cannot have you in our pack. This is hard for me to tell you, as you can imagine. But my-”  
“Your what? Your pride? Your credibility is on the line because not even you can get your own faggot daughter to fall in line with your stupid ancient rules?”  
He looks up at me with hate this time, “You know, I tried hard to keep you here Tegan. I wanted more than anything for you to take over this pack, with the alpha of course. But you just had to go and fuck this up didn’t you? You couldn’t just keep it in your fucking pants for a minute, could you? But what can I expect, when it’s my fault you were born like this. You weren’t even supposed to have happened.”  
“Well I’m not gonna say I’m sorry, ‘cause I’m not.”  
He smiles, “Oh I know you’re not. But as you know you’re actions have consequences.” He walks to the other side of the basement, towards a table and picks up a paper. “You see this? It’s the ruling by the council and you know what is stated in here Tegan?”   
I look at the document in his hand, and shake my head.  
“It’s your sentence. Or for your purpose, your banishment order.” I hear his voice in my head.  
“I SAID STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING MIND!” I scream at him while holding the bars in a vice grip baring my teeth at him failing miserably at holding back my growls. With that I feel something break within me, peace. A sudden look of surprise adorns his face.


	5. Steel Against My Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Head Is Not My Home By MS MR

Steel against my palm, cold wind envelopes me, and I feel a soft touch to my forehead. The drowsiness is still heavy in my body, light coming from the lamp in the basement hurts my eyes as I start to open them, feeling the effects of the tranquilizer wearing off. My body is sore as I try to stretch and bring feeling to my limbs. I finally open my eyes and look around, I’m still in the holding cell, I feel a coldness enveloping my right wrist and I try moving my head to look at what it is but I see a hand coming down out of my peripheral vision causing me to flinch away from it.   
“Shh, shh, it’s fine Tegan. It’s me.” I hear the warm tone of a womans voice.  
“Hayley.” I think to myself. A smile starts to form on my face, and I feel her warm touch on my cheek, “My sweet Hayley.”  
“Hey T, how are you holding up?” She smiles, caressing my cheek in her hand, the touch causing my eyes to close as I lean my face closer to her touch.  
“You remind me so much of a real pup, you know that? I mean, with all respect of course.” She searches my face. “You’re adorable.” She smiles.  
I clear my throat trying to bring words out of my throat, a mere growl is what comes out.  
“Woah there, let’s get you something to drink, yeah?” She gets up and walks over to a desk and picks up a water bottle, “that wasn’t there when Bruce locked me in here.” I think to myself.  
“Here.” She puts it to my lips, removing it when I nudge it away with my chin.  
“Thank you,” my voice is hoarse from the lack of use, “What are you doing here kid?”  
“If I remember correctly we’re around the same age Tegan, and I heard you and Bruce arguing the other day, so I had to come check on you.”  
I try to get up but my body feels like its been hit by a train, I wince.  
“Here, just stay lying down. That dose he used, its higher. A new strain of tranks they developed. Apparently the others don’t function on you well enough.”   
“Mmm,”   
“Is it true?” She asks, bringing her hand to rest on my shoulder.  
“What?” I search her face, she looks uncomfortable.  
“You’re being banished from the family? Is it true?” I can see her trying to hold back tears. “Is it true Tee-Tee?”  
Tee-Tee, she gave me that nickname when she came to live in the manor. Hayley is human, she’s not of our nature but her father is our pack administrator in the outside world, in charge of falsifying documents and helping us relocate when we’re found out. Damage control if you may, he came to work for us when my father was relocating the Italian packs, but thats another story for another time.   
Hayley, on the other hand, she grew up in the manor running around with myself, Ted, and Stacy. Ted and I took care of her and treated her like our little sister, but kept her safe from our nature as well as the others.  
I came out to Hayley when she turned 14, I was 17, I thought she was old enough to know about us and what her father worked for. I know, I know, it was reckless, yes I heard those exact words from my father, but I couldn’t keep a part of me from Hayley she had a right to know. I took her down to this exact basement and showed her our history, coincidentally she found it fascinating and loved the concept of lycanthropy.   
“Is this why you would always go on runs at night?” Was her first question, clever as always.   
“Yes.”  
“Is Bruce like you too?”   
“Yes. Everyone here, minus you and your parents, is like me.”  
“Why?”  
“I wish I knew, Hayls.” I respond giving her a smile.  
“Can you show me?” 

I get up and bring her to my chest wrapping my arms around her, her arms immediately wrapping around my midsection tucking her face into my neck. I feel her start shaking, a broken sob comes out of her.  
“Please tell me it’s not true Tee-Tee, please don’t leave me.” Her voice cracking, I pull her harder against me hugging her like my life depends on it.  
“I don’t know Hayls, I don’t know.”  
She pulls away and looks back at me, those hazel eyes, the look on her face breaks my heart. I try to bring my hand up to tuck a loose hair behind her ear but I’m stopped, I look at my hand and see my hand chained to the wall. I tug at it, but its useless. “Fucking GAHHHH!” I yell.  
She flinches at my scream, and brings her hand to my chained wrist, rubbing my wrist.  
“Why are you being banished Tee? What did you do?”  
“I kind of broke some rules.” I look down to the hand she’s holding, and I grip hers. “I’ll be okay though,” I bring my free hand up to her chin. “Look at me, I’ll be okay kiddo.” I offer her a smile.  
“Did you hurt someone on your run?” She looks at me, scared. She’s never been scared of me, not even when I shifted the first time.  
“No, I just broke some rules and well I’m going to have to leave for a while. But Hayley, you have to promise me something. Can you do that for me?”   
“But-”  
“Please, Hayley, please promise me that no matter what happens you wont look for me. No matter what, please don’t look for me stay here and learn all you can, help your father. But please whatever you do, but don’t go out and try to find me, can you do that for me?”  
She searches my face, swallowing before she nods.  
“I need to hear you say it.”  
She takes a deep breath, and wipes her nose. “I promise.”  
“You promise what?” I grip her hand harder in my own.  
“I promise I won’t-” She starts sobbing once more, “I won’t look for you.”   
I wrap my arms around her small frame once more, rocking her body with my own. “Please take care of yourself Hayley, for me, and for you father. I love you so much.”  
She stands up, and wipes her nose on her sweater’s sleeve. I frown at the loss of her warmth against my body. I look at my hand that’s being restricted to the wall, and give it another tug, nothing. I feel the tears finally break from my eyes, I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder causing me to look up. Hayley drags her hand up from my shoulder to my neck, tracing her fingers along my jawline, I grab her hand with my free one and hold it against my lips placing a soft kiss on her palm before placing it against my cheek again and closing my eyes.   
“Please don’t be sad Hayls, I’ll be okay. I promise.” I feel her shudder, I open my eyes to see her having closed her own. I kiss her palm once more, “Please be strong for me, alright?” I say before my voice cracks. She just nods, not once opening her eyes. I hear the door open and footsteps approaching us. Hayley looks up at me with fear in her eyes, I give her a smile and try to reassure her.  
“Go on, I’ll be okay.” I tell her, smiling my gummy smile at her. “Go on, take care of my room while I’m away.” I tell her with a wink.  
She gives me a little smile, “Okay Tee-tee, I will.” I nod at her and starts walking towards the cell door, as soon as she reaches it my father is there.  
“Hayley?” He looks surprised at her presence. “What are you doing here? How did you-”  
“I heard Tegan, and just figured she’d be down here. I was just about to leave though, excuse me sir.” She looks back at me and I offer her a small smile, she nods and walks out.  
My father moves out of her way and she walks out, a whimper escapes my throat as soon as I notice the box in my fathers hand. This causes Hayley to look back at me, more tears break from her eyes, she knows this will be the last time she sees me, and I can feel my heart breaking with each step she takes.   
“So, Tegan, we can go about this in a civilized manner or,” He opens the box bring out a syringe. “We forget about this.”  
I try pulling my hand free again, nothing. “This is no way to treat your offspring, Father.” I wiggle my wrist, “It’s kind of fucked up if you think about it.”  
“It’s for both of our goods T, now,” He flicks the syringe ridding it of any airbubbles. “You agree to leave the manor by sundown willingly or,” He brings up the syringe to my line of sight. “We do it the hard way.” He starts walking towards me, sitting next to me.   
I try pulling my arm free harder this time, but the chain starts digging into my wrist. “I’m sorry.” I say to him.  
“For what?” He brings his hand to rest on my thigh, causing me to flinch away from his touch, he maintains his hand in the air before bringing it down to his own lap.  
“For what I’m about to do.”   
I lunge at his throat with my free hand and push him against the wall closest to us. Smashing his back into it, he grunts and tries to break free from my grip. I pull as hard as I can to set my other hand free and the chain breaks free, and I push him harder against the wall, he brings his arms up trying to push me off him.   
I bare my teeth at him and growl, he grips my throat and bares his teeth at me. “Let go Tegan.”  
“NO!” I scream at him as I try to break free from his grip on my throat, I try to will the change within me to give me strength to fight him off me.  
“Don’t you dare change Tegan, fight like a ma-” He cuts himself off when he notices what he was going to say.  
“Like a what?” I growl at him. “A what, Bruce?”  
“Wait, I didn’t mean that.”  
“No, I know what you meant to say.” I see through clenched teeth. “I know. But it’s alright, because I’ll be the man you’ll never be.” I spit at him as I go for his throat, as soon as I get close enough to him I hear the door slam open, the rage that’s consumed me makes it hard for me to focus on anything else, that I don’t notice Liam, my father’s personal guard, has his arms on me prying me off my father. He brings his enormous right arm around my midsection and the other on a vice grip around my neck, then tears me off him.   
“Let me go you fucking animal!” I growl at him as I try to lunge myself towards my father again, and again, but it’s useless.   
Bruce turns around and is rubbing his throat, I can see my hands imprint on him when he get closer to where Liam is holding me. He brings the syringe up, “I’m sorry Tegan, but it’s law” I hear him say, Liam brings my head to the side, exposing my throat to Bruce.   
“WAIT!” I yell, and I see Bruce stare back at me. “I hope you can live with this.” I say to him as I try to break from Liam’s grip once more. He raises his free hand and brings it down to my neck, I close my eyes, as he brings the needle to my throat, a whimper comes out of my throat.  
“Goodbye,” He says, I hear his voice crack. “My daughter.” I feel a sharp pain in my neck and Liam drops me. I fall to my knees and I look up to my father and see him drop to his own knees, I look to the ground as I feel my body begin to get heavy.  
“You can never come back now, you have to find and make your own path from here on out. The family and I will cease to exist for you. I’m sorry, I wish this could’ve worked out differently. I dont expect you to forgive me.” He touches my shoulder. “Goodbye T.”   
I feel the pain from my throat spread to my spine, making me grit my teeth. I feel tears spill out from my eyes and I can’t move, I feel like a searing hot piece of steel is being pushing in between every single joint and bone in my body. The last thing I see is my father stand up and touch my shoulder, before my body gives out and I fall limp against the floor and everything fades to darkness.


	6. Goodbye, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men

There’s a sound of leaves rustling around me, I grunt and turn on my side to get comfortable. I’m outdoors, but this doesn’t worry me we’re used to sleeping outdoors. Nothing dares attack me, I’m the top predator, bears fear me. I may be smaller than them in height but I’m a force to be reckoned with, size is no match for my wit.  
I feel something cold against my cheek, I turn my face away from it and try to fall asleep once more when it dawns on me, “I was in the basement.” I think to myself as my mind flashes back to the moment of the conflict with Shaun, then I feel a pain in my skull, “You’re outdoors. But how?” I try to open my eyes, but the only thing I see is Liams mutt training stick on the side of my face, the pain in my head makes me close my eyes once more. From what I made out it’s late in the afternoon, about 4 from the position of the sun. I feel the coldness tap my cheek once again, I grunt to acknowledge his presence.  
“Wake up Tegan.” He says, I hear him kneel next to me. I have my back towards him, he puts his hot hand on my naked side, I growl at him, he grips my hip roughly shaking me. “There are some things you need to know before we part ways.”  
“If you want to keep that hand of yours, I suggest you remove it from me at once.” I spit at him through clenched teeth. He brings his touch up from my hip to my side and I feel his fingers reach near my right breast right at my ribcage, I quickly grab his right hand with my left and pull him down next to me while I grip him by the throat with my right, I grow my canines and bare my teeth at him. His eyes grow wide, and I can smell fear on him, this brings excitement to me and I feel my instinct awaken. I grip his throat harder, a growl escapes my throat. “I said if you want to keep that hand of yours,” I twist his right hand and feel the bones crack, the grip I have on his throat makes the scream remain trapped, “You didn’t listen now, did you?” I twist his hand harder, this time he manages to scream, I move my hand from his throat to his jaw I grip his face in my small hand.  
“Tegan.” I hear Stacy’s voice behind me, followed by her hand coming to rest on my right shoulder. I don’t loosen my grip on Liam’s face or hand, and growl once more. I feel Stacy kneel next to me, her breathe right next to my left ear, “Come on Tegan, he understands now. Isn’t that right Liam?” I swallow hard, her breathing next to my neck is making me soften up, I growl causing him to rabidly nod his head, I release him.  
Stacy squeezes my shoulder once more, and brings her hand from my shoulder to my armpit pulling me up with her, Liam holds onto his broken hand with his healthy one and looks between Stacy and I.  
“Forgive me Tegan, I don’t know what came over me.” He apologizes, clearing his throat but remaining in a seated position on the ground. I roll my eyes at him and look over at Stacy who’s giving him her death glare, he immediately looks to the ground.  
“Piece of shit.” I mumble.  
“I’ll report this incident to your father and it will be dealt with.” Stacy says her tone more assertive.  
I wrap my arms around Stacy in a firm grip, I nuzzle my face in her neck breathing in her scent which I feel like will be the last time, she pulls my close to her clothed body planting kisses to my neck.  
“I’d prefer if one of us was in less layers. But I guess our goodbye would take much longer if that were to happen, eh?” I say and feel her smile against my skin, she lightly nips my neck sending shivers down my spine.  
“Yes,” She sighs, “It would.” I pull her by the neck and capture her lips in my own, she moans into my mouth and grinds her front to my own. I bite her lower lip as she drags her nails up my bare back and I growl into her mouth when all of a sudden Liam clears his throat.  
We pull away from each other, suddenly remembering Liam’s presence.  
“So, I guess the whole pack probably knows about us now huh?”  
She looks down at her feet, moving her hold from my arms down to my hands, “Thankfully no. Only Liam, Jasper, and your Father. The pack and council know about your…” she nods her head to the side, “preferences though.”  
“Oh.” I take a deep breath, “Well, at least that’s out now.” I chuckle trying to make light of the situation. Stacy just looks up at me expressionless, I reach up to her chin and pull her towards me to kiss her, but I’m stopped by a meaty hand on my neck pulling me back. I growl and look to the hands owner, Liam.  
“I’m sorry Tegan, Bruce’s orders. No physical contact.” He keeps his hand on my neck.  
“But we just-”  
“Sorry, orders are orders” He shrugs.  
I feel Stacy’s grip on my other hand loosen, I look back at her.  
“I’m sorry, but this is where we part ways. I honestly wish it were me being banished not you Tegan. You deserve to remain in this pack more than anyone else. You, should be the one to take over the pack respectively as its rightful leader, no one else.” She leans closer to my face and when I think she’s going to kiss me on the lips she kisses me on the cheek, lingering, until I feel Liam pull me back. I try to pull away from him, but he tightens his grip on my neck causing me to growl at him. Stacy jumps back, “I’m sorry.” She starts walking away, I feel the first of many tears break away from my eyes as she walks away leaving only Liam and I.  
“Tegan, your father wanted me to let you know these things before we part ways, for good.” I hear Liam speak up, I nod.  
“You are not to contact anyone from the family whatsoever, failure to do this will result in a hunt, you, the prey. Is that clear?”  
I nod.  
“Good. Now, you will receive a monetary allowance, not much but enough to live off of, you will be granted a place to stay, away from the family. You will not remember where you come from anyway, so don’t bother trying to track Stacy or anyone else down. Clear?”  
I nod once more, tears staining my face.  
“You are not to come into contact with any human in more than a friendly way, failure to do this will result in hunt. Clear?”  
I nod.  
“Lastly, this should be a given to you, but just so you don’t forget; under no circumstances do you hunt humans nor do you show your true nature to them. You may not be a part of the family anymore but this is the only thing that we all ask of you, keep your beast at bay and do not do anything stupid.”  
“Or I’m dinner. Got it.” I respond, my voice low.  
“Good. Now, you will find everything you need in this bag”, he drops a duffle bag at my feet. “Remember, you’re rogue now kid. On your own. Goodluck, and may our lady moon watch over you, her prized child.” I feel his hand squeeze my neck once more before releasing me. I’m about to turn around, then I feel a searing hot pain in my neck once more, a tranquilizer. I feel my strength disappear and I fall. “Goodluck Tegan.” is the last thing he says before I hear a howl from the direction Stacy left. Then darkness.


	7. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Woodland By Paper Kites

I wake up with a start, I feel sticks poking at my stomach and can smell the humidity in the dirt. I raise my upper half and look around me, I’m by the damn creek again.   
“What the fuck?” I think to myself as I turn over to lie on my back, I feel fur against my naked body, I look down and see an animal fur draped over me. “Not again!” I try to get up feeling my spine crack as I look around me to find out I truly am alone in this place. I’ve been here before, but I can’t remember when or why. I scratch my head and feel a few leafs in my matted hair, I start to pull them out, when I see a duffel bag next to me I open it up and find clothes in it as well as some books, a wallet, shoes, and a note.

“Don’t bother trying to find out where you came from, it’s close to impossible. The rules are on the other side. Start off heading south from the creek, you’ll find Broken Arrow. There you will find your new residence, you are allowed to take off from there to wherever it is you please. We’ll be watching.” 

I look through the bag and bring out the wallet; ID’s, money cards, Cash, and a Key card are it’s contents. I see the ID; Tegan Quin. “Okay, I know who I am that wasn’t erased. Cool.” I think to myself as I put the ID back in its place, I bring out some clothes, blue hoodie and dark wash jeans, I look around me trying to get a sense of where I am exactly as get dressed. I look down at my feet and see that the small piece of fur is still here, I roll it up and shove it in the bag as best as I can. I dont have much from my home, so this will have to come with me. I don’t bother putting shoes on, I like feeling the earth under my feet, I start walking south from the creek. I take in deep breathes sniffing for scents that may trigger any memories, “This is going to be annoying, I have no idea how the fuck I ended up out here. ‘we’ll be watching’ yeah that’s not creepy at all.” My train of thought is cut off as I smell something sweet, berries. I close my eyes and inhale deeper, but I’m distracted by the sound of a grunt, a doe. I immediately catch her scent and my hunting instinct kicks in pushing me towards her, I know I should be looking for a way out of here but the hunt entices me.

I hear the sound of birds chirping in the distance and feel the moderately humid dirt under my feet as I walk for about an hour, I can smell the doe she’s near. I close my eyes and feel the shift stir within me and my teeth elongate as I recall the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins as I’d chase my prey. I open my eyes and spot her eating from a bush, I crouch so it can’t see me, then I hear footsteps approaching, so does the doe causing her to look up but she doesn’t see me. I close my eyes and sniff the air, I look to my right and see a figure with a shotgun pointed at the animal, I look back at the doe and notice she’s back to eating once again. I growl, the deer runs off at full speed away from the hunter and I, I hear the man curse and I smile to myself as I regain my standing posture, and start walking towards the man’s position. He’s standing by a tree looking in the direction the deer ran off in, I walk up behind him, he’s clueless to my presence.   
I sniff him making note of his scent, “You should really watch where you step.” I speak up.  
He quickly turns, aiming his gun at me the barrel directly under my chin practically on my throat. His eyes are wide with fear, I nod towards his left, a bear trap. He looks over, I take the opportunity to punch him, knocking the gun out of his hands, and I aim at him.  
“Look man, I’m just doing my job. I’m not looking for any trouble.” He explains putting his hands up in surrender, I raise his gun and push it against his forehead pushing him back making him fall on his bum, I sling my bag onto my shoulder as I evaluate the guns weight in my hands. I’ve never held a firearm in my hands, I never needed one anyway why use this when I’ve got some great daggers in my muzzle.   
“You should really be more careful.” I keep my eyes on the gun in my hands, bringing the gun up to aim through the crosshairs, pointing it at him once again. He takes scrambles back bumping into the tree behind him, I bring the gun down, “Does this thing have a safety?”  
“Near the trigger, there’s the button.”   
I look at the gun and see the button he’s talking about I press it, then put in on the ground with the barrel pointing down as I lean in the butt of it.   
I size him up, and see he has a bag similar to mine at the foot of the tree he’s backed up against. I look at his face, he’s smirking.  
“You’re a girl.”  
“You’re a shitty hunter.” I close my eyes and sniff the air, I can still smell the deer, "Still close by."   
"What?" He asks, I open my eyes to see him looking around us, "who's still close by?"   
"Shut up and listen you shit hunter." He opens and closes his mouth, "Listen."   
"I can't hear anything."   
"God, you really are shitty at your job. If I were you I'd start walking west, and at least try not to make too much of a commotion, if you can that is."   
"How do you-"  
"Instinct. Now go before I change my mind and keep it for myself, hunter." I taunt him as I readjust the bag on my shoulder and toss him his gun. He looks at me dumbfounded.  
"What is it hunter? You forget how to speak too?" I smirk.   
"Ted."   
"Pardon?"  
"My name's Edward but they call me Ted."   
"Well shit hunter Ted your dinner is about to ditch you if you don't hurry your ass up."  
"What's your name?"   
"Does it matter?" His throat bobs as he thinks about it, "Look a simple thank you would suffice." I wink at him.   
"Oh, yeah. Thank you."   
I start walking south once again when I feel his hand touch my arm, a growl slips as I quickly look at the hand that grabbed me then up at him. He looks back at me surprised.  
"I-I'm sorry!" He quickly responds retracting his hand from me, " I just wanted to know where you're headed?"  
I sigh, "None of your business shit hunter Ted." I smirk at him and sprint off in the direction opposite of the deer and Ted. 

Once I’m a good ways away from the hunter I slow down to feel the old leaves and twigs cracking under my bare feet, and I stop to dig my toes on the dirt feeling the earth under me, it releases a primal instinct within me as I crouch down and bring my hands down to feel the soil. I close my eyes and focus on the sounds of the forest. From the rustling of the leafs being moved by the cool wind, to the sound of chipmunks running about scurrying from tree to tree, I feel the urge to shift and run until I feel my muscles burn and get my mind off my current situation. I stand back up and continue on my journey to my new home, Broken Arrow.


	8. Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Forest Oh Green Forest By Holly Miranda

I hear barking from a distance and smell wood burning, my stomach growls. I hear the same three barks once more followed by a deep throaty male laugh, I keep walking and the man’s voice becomes clearer and clearer.   
“The defense Miller put up when Subban was coming up for that shot, boy you would’ve creamed yourself then and there too, it was amazing.”   
I see the clearing to a home’s backyard and can hear the sizzling of a grill, my mouth starts to salivate and a whimper comes up my throat as I feel my stomach growl once more.  
I’ve been walking through the woods all day and haven’t stopped to hunt, I feel a bit shaky and starved. Back home, wherever the fuck that was, I never felt hunger. I did manage to eat portions the size of a bear, but due to my fast metabolism I never put on the weight. It was hard to do so since I was always on the move as well. I growl at the frustration of not being able to remember anything, I can’t recall faces or names just random bits of food that I was once served. I close my eyes and huff a breath trying to control my need for food and sex, funny how those go hand in hand sometimes, I need to clear my head.   
“HEY!”  
The man’s voice makes me crouch out of sight, I look to where it came from and he’s looking in my direction.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Shit.” I whisper, I was so distracted by my needs that I didn’t think to stay stealth.  
“Who are you yelling at Stephen?” Shouts another voice, this one belongs to a woman.  
“Stephen!!” The other voice shouts once more.  
I look around see how I can run away from them without being caught, I get up and feel a presence next to me, “WOOF” I look at it, its a golden retriever wagging its tail at me, it starts to whimper.   
“Go away!” I growl at it.  
WOOF!  
“Scram!” I whisper-shout.  
“What’d you find Coop?” I hear the man calls out.  
“Coop?” I whisper, and the dogs ear’s raise up in attention and he starts jumping around me, “Go away you mutt!” I tell Coop, I stifle a chuckle. Mutt, haha, I’m one now, I think to myself.  
Coop yelps, I take a deep breath and growl in frustration, I guess I’ll just make friends now, I think to myself as I pat Coop on the head, he whines and starts walking away and suddenly stops to look at me and see if I’m following, “I’m coming.” I say to him as I sling my bag over my shoulder and start after him.  
“Hey Coop! What’d ya find boy?” I hear a woman’s voice now.  
I walk into the yard, the smell of cooked meat stronger making my stomach and me growl.   
“Hey!”  
I look to where Coop skipped off to, there’s a woman about my height with shoulder length brown hair looking at me, I clear my throat.  
“Are you okay?” I hear her speak up once more, and she starts walking up to me. I look around me and see if there’s a way I can make a run for it if these guys try to attack me. Attack me, they’re humans having a picnic.   
There’s no sight of the man anymore, Coop is just wagging his tail standing by the woman as I look around for the other man. The dog yelps at me, and gets in a playful stance.  
So you know what I am? He yelps. Of course you do. He yelps once more.  
I see the woman start walking towards me and I take a step back, “Look I wont hurt you. I’m Sonia, this is Cooper our dog. Are you okay?”  
I just stare back at her and the dog thats trailing behind her, she takes a few more steps towards me, and I take one back. “Don’t be scared I just want to help.”  
I look around me and see that the other man is no where in sight, then I feel a hand touch my arm, I growl. Cooper immediately jumps between us at barks at me. I clear my throat.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I dont want to hurt you. Are you hurt?”  
I shake my head slowly and stare in her eyes, she smiles.  
“You speak english, yes?”  
I nod. Cooper yelps, “Cooper!” I hear the man’s voice again, and look in the direction where it came from and step back from Sonia.  
“HEY! Sonia, who’s that guy?”  
I look at her and smirk, she smiles softly at me, “What’s your name handsome?”  
I blush, and bring my hand up to her, “Tegan.”  
“What a unique name Tegan, I’m Sonia.” She takes my hand and points behind herself with her other hand, “That’s my husband, Stephen.” I hear another yelp and look at Cooper.  
“You’re Cooper.” I speak up and Sonia smiles bigger.  
“Yes, that’s Cooper,” he yelps, I smile and let go of her hand and crouch down, Cooper walks up to me panting and all, I reach out to pet him and he bows at me lowering his entire body down to the ground and puts his head on his paws. My body stiffens at his action, I’ve never seen this happen.  
“Huh, he’s never done that one before, silly mutt. Do you like dogs?” Sonia speaks up watching my interaction with Cooper.  
“Mhmm” I pat his head. What the fuck is this dog doing?  
“Who’s this?” I hear the man’s voice above me, I immediately get up.  
“Oh, Tegan it’s okay, this is Stephen, Stephen this is Tegan.” she introduces us, the man looks me up and down, his eyes linger on my feet.   
“You like hockey Tegan?” He says.  
“Canucks all the way.” I respond with a smirk. He pats my shoulder.  
“That’s my man. A Canuck, you wanna have a cold one with me Tegan?” He speaks as he pulls me towards the barbeque, and I catch sight of the steaks he’s cooking, my stomach growls.   
“And a steak?”  
I look up at him and quickly nod, he chuckles and Sonia’s immediately at my side she rubs my shoulder, I flinch. I’m not used to someone affectionately touching me like she is right now, she notices and removes her hand from my shoulder, “I’m sorry.” She doesn’t seem to mind and smiles back at me.  
“How do you like your meat?”  
“Rare.”  
“Well damn, we’re going to get along just fine T.” He serves me a thick juicy steak and nods towards the table they have up on their porch. Sonia stands next to me as I whimper looking at the man walking away with the steak.   
“Come on,” She speaks up and slowly reaches for my arm and we start walking towards Stephen.  
“Here, you want a Moosehead?” He says setting the plate in front of me as I start to salivate, “Tegan?”   
I look up, “Yes, please.”  
Sonia sits next to me as Stephen opens up the bottle and places it to my right, “I’m gonna go check on those steaks and I’ll be right back.”  
“Okay.” I look at him then at Sonia, who’s carefully observing me.  
I look away from her and dig into my food, spending the whole day walking around looking for the wretched town distracted me from hunting and it’s hard for me to contain my instinct as I feel the warm juices from the steak in my mouth, “mm” I moan as I try to slowly chew the piece in my mouth.  
“He’s a great cook, that man.” She says, I look at her and nod.  
I look down at the plate and notice that I’ve eaten the entire steak already, I groan.  
“Here’s another one for ya big guy!” Stephen comes up behind me and drops another bigger steak on my plate.  
“Stephen! Tegan’s not going to be able to finish it! Look at that tiny build!”  
“Nah, It’ll be gone in no time, eh T?” and he walks away once more.  
I immediately start digging into this one as well and close my eyes as I savour it, this one tastes much better than the first. I feel a hand on the back of my head, it causes me to look at the owner, Sonia looks back at me with that same warm smile. This is so domestic, I think to myself as I look back at the food on my plate.  
Five steaks later, and I feel my hunger is sated, Stephen is leaning back against his chair watching me finish the last piece of my steak, then I finally down the beer he placed in front of me when I first arrived. Immediately causing me to burp, “Pardon me.” Stephen’s hearty laugh fills the silence.  
“Well, I guess that means the tank is full!” He chuckles.  
“Tegan, how long has it been since you ate?” Sonia speaks up.  
“I don’t remember.”


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Paint by The Paper Kites

It’s been about three weeks since I came into Sonia and Stephen’s home, just after dinner I was getting up to grab my things and head out to look for Broken Arrow, lucky for me Sonia wasn’t going to let me go so soon and Stephen wanted me to stay and watch the Flames and Canucks game.   
“Tegan you can’t go just yet kid, the Canucks are playing tonight! You have to stay and watch.”  
Nine at night turned into two in the morning including Stephen’s commentary. Sonia was in the other room the whole time, she works from home apparently and isn’t really a hockey fan. As I got up and grabbed my bag I was getting ready to leave when Stephen stopped me.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
“I have to go.” I hear shuffling behind me and the clicking of paws.  
“You’re leaving Tegan?” Sonia speaks up, I look to her side and Cooper cocks his head to the side in confusion.  
“I have to go.”  
“Oh come on T, it’s two in the morning! Spend the night kid, you can leave tomorrow.” Stephen speaks up. Sonia walks up to me and takes my bag from my shoulder, “Come on, I’ll show you to the guest bedroom.”

See everything was great, I’d never felt so welcome anywhere else. I knew I had a pack somewhere, but I was lost. I couldn’t find my way home, and honestly I don’t think they even wanted me back given my mental state. But that first night at their home I laid in bed wearing some clothes Sonia gave me to sleep in, a button down plaid shirt and some plaid pants to match it. I felt like I was wearing a suit to bed, I tossed and turned and wasn’t able to find a comfortable position. So I got out of bed and just stripped down to my boxerbriefs and laid back down, sleep overcame me.

The following day after my first night at Stephen and Sonia’s I got up and grabbed my things was headed to the front door when I heard Sonia clear her throat. shit.  
“Good morning Tegan.”  
“Good morning.”  
“Are you leaving already?”  
“Yes, I have to-” I look at my bare feet on the wood flooring, their paleness contrasting with the red coloured wood.  
“You don’t have to lie, you don’t have anywhere to go do you?” I look up to her and she’s holding a plastic bag containing my identifications and cards. Fuck.   
I look to the door again, and shake my head biting my bottom lip. I hear her walk over to where I’m standing. She wraps her arms around my shoulders encircling me in a hug, I try to pull away from her but she hugs me harder, bringing her hand to cup the back of my head, she pulls away from me keeping her hold on me.  
“Stay.” She says, bringing her hand to cup my cheek. “Stay.”  
I look to the door, contemplating my freedom. I couldn’t impose myself onto them, especially being what I am. I’d have to keep the real me from them.  
“I-”  
“TEGAN! You weren’t going to leave us before having some breakfast were you?” I hear Stephen’s voice booming from the top of the stairs, then he disappears into the washroom.  
“You don’t have to make a decision now, think it over during breakfast, Stephen would be over the moon.”  
“I can’t Sonia.” But that I can’t turned into an “Alright” and here we are. 

The only problem I’ve had is I can’t shift and it’s killing me. I haven’t been able to get away because I’ve been so busy and distracted learning about them and how humans interact, we’re honestly not so different, minus the fact that they don’t have to go on runs or anything like that. It’s making me restless though, I need to feel the release of the run and just let myself go. I’m normally jittery but it’s been getting worse and Sonia’s worried. 

“Tegan,” I feel her hand on my wrist, “I think that plate isn’t going to get any cleaner than it already is.” I look down at my hands and remember I was washing my plate.  
“Sorry.” I turn off the tap and place it on the dish rack.  
“Tell me, what’s on your mind? You’ve been quieter than usual, have you been able to remember anything?”   
I walk over to the oven and grab one of the towels she has hanging there and I dry my hands. I stand next to her and I feel her slowly place her hand on my shoulder, I tense up but will myself to relax into her warm touch.  
“No, everything’s blank.” I lean my arms onto the kitchen island and drop my head forward.  
“What’s bothering you?” She presses. “You haven’t been sleeping well, I’ve heard you pacing around your room at night.”  
Of course she could hear that, the floorboards were as subtle as a canon. I stand up straight and take a deep breath, “I don’t know.” Lies.  
“We can go on a walk if you like? I need to run some errands in town, I think it would help you clear your mind. You’ve been pent up here with us, I think it would help if you got some fresh air in those lungs.”   
She rubs the length of my back, and scratches my back lightly with her blunt fingernails making my left leg twitch. I feel a growl at the frustration of me not being able to contain my wolf-like habits at bay, but I clear my throat and try to drown the growl away.   
“What do you think?”  
I tap my fingers on the countertop and nod, “What’s the worst that could happen right?”  
“That’s the Tegan I love.”  
I feel my throat go dry at her words, and my jaw tightens. She stops her movements.  
“It’s okay Tegan. I really do love you, you’re family now.” She smiles at me and pats my back.  
I turn to her and pull her against me wrapping both my arms around her frame breathing in her flowery scent, I immediately feel her arms wrap around my midsection.   
“Well would you look at that, never thought I’d see you hugging anyone.” I hear Stephen pipe up from behind us, making Sonia and I chuckle.  
“Thank you,” I look at Sonia and then to Stephen, “Thank you for everything you have done.” Stephen walks up to me and puts his hand on my neck patting me, then he pulls me to him wrapping his arms around my shoulders, then pulls away pretending to punch me in the cheek, and he winks at me.  
“It’s nothing kid.” And he walks away.  
“Tomorrow we can go into town.” I hear Sonia speak up.  
I look at her and nod, “I’m going to go and lay down for a bit.”  
“Okay, I’ll be in my office, let me know if you need anything.” She smiles at me and I walk towards the stairs.   
I walk into my room and strip from my clothes, I think about jumping out the window and running into the woods behind the house, or maybe I can shift in here. I look around the room, it's big enough there's a window that takes up most of the western wall and I can see the woods from here, then to my left is a desk, my bed is at the northern end of it across from the desk. I don't have much furniture, I think about shifting but instead I sit on my bed. I feel the animal fur I brought with me under my bum and I run my hands through it as I close my eyes and focus on the way it feels.   
And that’s when it started, ever since I was staying with Sonia and Stephen I neglected shifting and my jitters have gotten worse and my body feels tired all the time. I’ve tried to sleep it off but it only made things worse. But that was soon to be the least of my worries, because what happened the following day on our outing to town was going to make my situation harder the jitters were just the beginning of my torture.


	10. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Beginning and The End of Everything By Josh Pyke

She drags her mouth down the valley of my chest down to my abdomen suddenly dipping her tongue into of my navel, then licking down to plant a kiss at the start of my underwear band and then drags her hand over my mound and I feel my clit twitch against the touch. The room is covered in her scent, feminine, her lust, and something else I can’t pinpoint. My hands grip the sheets beneath me, I can feel her breath on my neck as I try to control myself and my breathing then she cups my mound making me raise my hips to try and gain friction from her, she bites down on my pulse point making me grunt. Fuck. Then a kiss on my pulse point, I open my eyes and just see the moon casting its light on us, I can’t make out her face so I just look up at the ceiling and focus on her kisses and the hand on me.   
“Tell me what you need.” She whispers into my ear and takes my earlobe between her teeth and lightly tugs making me groan. I grip my bedsheets tighter as I feel my canines elongate and I feel my lower stomach cramp, she starts her way up my jaw nipping and kissing until she reaches my lips and her face comes into focus. I’ve never seen this woman before in my life but I swear this is what they meant when they spoke of angels, her accented jawline and honey coloured eyes looking straight back at me cause me to relax into her touch and any thought of getting release is off my mind. I feel her breath on my lips and she moves her hand on my sex bringing me back to earth, I immediately let go of the sheets and put my hands on her hips as I roughly pull her against me, her hand trapped between our bodies and I grind myself up in to her causing her to giggle against my lips and I capture them in a rough kiss. She’s straddling me, and as I try to shove my tongue down her throat she pushes herself up from me and pushes me down onto the bed with her free hand, “uh uh, down.” and she slowly drags her hand from in between us causing my body to erupt in goosebumps making me shiver. She brings both hands and gropes my chest, and I start grinding myself against her once again and she starts grinding against me as well, I start kissing down her neck to her shoulder where I lick its length tasting her and just as I’m about to bite down on her shoulder I feel something slap me in the face.  
“TEGAN!” I hear a man’s voice speak up and I wake with a start looking around me and see the pillow I was hit with, I’m in my room, naked, and turned on as fuck.  
“Stephen?” I try to sound as calm as possible.  
“Yeah, get up! It’s breakfast time!”   
I look around me and am looking for the girl when I feel a pain in my lower stomach making me curl into myself, I feel my spine trying to shift into my other form. Fuck, not right now. I will away the shift, but the pain in my stomach is making it hard for me to concentrate, I feel the beginning of my bones beginning to crack, and I let out a pained scream.  
“TEGAN! Are you okay?” Stephen shouts this time. “SONIAA!!” Stephen walks closer to me and sits on the side of the bed.  
I bit my lip and try to nod but my ribs shift and my stomach keeps cramping up, I try to focus on keeping the change and focus on shifting back to normal and I feel my ribs shift again. I can’t remember the last time I’d felt this sort of pain in my life. Shifts were painful, obviously, but this felt different. I couldn’t hold back.  
“What is it!” I hear Sonia’s voice.  
“Something’s wrong with Tegan!” He puts his hand on my shoulder, “T, breathe through it, what do you need?”   
I swallow a growl and move away from his touch, thankfully I’m under the bedsheet and they can’t see my body, I curl into myself and hug my middle. I bite the pillow under my head and scream into as I will my body to shift into my human form, then I feel my body relax and I feel as light as a cloud.   
I let out a breath of relief I open my eyes only to see a very worried Sonia looking straight at me, “Hey T, how are you feeling?” She places her hand on my damp forehead.  
I looking around me I’m still in my room under the sheets, my body is covered in sweat and I feel as if I’d just been hit by a freight train. I look back at Sonia and slowly nod at her, I feel my lower stomach twitch and I curl into myself once again bracing myself to hold back another shift but it passes and I don’t feel anything but the soreness.   
I feel the weight of the bed shift and I open my eyes to see Sonia sitting by me and she touches my forehead with the back of her cool hand causing my eyes to close at the contact. She tucks my hair behind my ear, my instinct says attack and I lunge at her throat and I push her onto her back as I wrap my hands around her throat.   
“you need to be fixed” Sonia’s not herself anymore, it’s a man looking back at me with a smug smirk on his face, “Help me with this-”  
“TEGAN!” I feel hands on my hands, “TEGAN! STOP!” Her screaming brings me back and I look at her face she looks back at me with fear in her eyes.  
“Tegan! It’s me Sonia!” I immediately remove my hands from her throat and I jump up from the bed ignoring the fact that I’m completely nude in front of her. I back up from the bed until my bottom hits the desk opposite of the bed and I grab onto it. She gets up and is rubbing her neck.  
“I-I-” I look around the room and tighten my hold on the desk, that wasn’t real, I mentally scold myself for hurting her. I look around the room and try to calm down. “I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know how to react to that. I- you weren’t-” I take a deep breathe, “I’m so sorry Sonia.” I try to calm myself down.  
She starts walking towards me slowly, “It’s okay Tegan, what’s wrong?”   
I brace myself against the desk, but immediately feel my strength disappear and feel light headed. Then She’s immediately at my side holding me up. “Come on lets get you into bed,” I lean against her and sit on the bed and she sits next to me.   
“I can’t”  
She rubs my shoulder and I try to concentrate on her breathing to calm me down but I still feel restless and shaky, I need to shift I need to run. I don’t know what’s happening to me, I feel out of control and I can’t deal with hurting her again. It probably has something to do with not shifting in past days. This can’t be good, I feel another cramp in my stomach and I pull away from Sonia but she keeps her hold on me.  
“I need to leave Sonia, I can’t stay here I’ll hurt you, I can’t bare to hurt you or Stephen.”   
I look towards the window, That’s it, and feel my stomach cramp harder this time, I pull away from her and push her against the bed and I jump out the window, glass shattering all around me.   
“TEGAN!!” I hear her scream from the room as I stumble my way away from their home I make it halfway across the yard when the shift overpowers me and I give into it. I feel my spine elongate and my ribs start shifting and growing to make room for my organs. I look around and see no site of Stephen or anyone else but I push myself up to my feet and start sprinting towards the treeline, just as my spine finishes changing once more I fall to the ground under the cover of the pines around me. My arms and my legs rearrange themselves as my paws come in, my fingers shortening taking on my other form. I let out a breathe and I drop to my side panting, holding back the change for so long taking its toll on me. I whimper as I feel the pain in my stomach come back, thats when I hear rustling nearby. I try to get up in defense, but my legs give out from under me and that’s when I see him, a man around my age walking towards me.   
He crouches down and reaches to pet me, I can’t defend myself so I growl at him. “Shh,” I sniff his hand for some reason I feel like I can trust him, and let him put his hand on my head. “Hey T.” His voice sounds familiar but I don’t know where I know it from. “Not doing so hot huh?”  
I whimper.   
“You know-” He sits next to me and he starts to take his shirt off, “Things are going to get a bit difficult now that you’re out here.” then his boots are off. Soon he’s nude and I hear him grunt and moan, my eyes start to close and when I open them once again I see this grey wolf sitting in front of me.   
“You can’t live like them T, you have to shift” I hear his voice in my head.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m an old friend, try to lay low for a while, you should be okay now.”  
“Why?”  
“I’ll come back soon and check on you, I’m kind of breaking some rules so just lay low, ‘kay?”  
I groan at his non-answers.  
He gets up and grabs his things with his muzzle, “This will start to make sense soon, but that’s all I can tell you. I’ll see you around T. Stay safe.” He comes close to me and nuzzles his head on my neck and with that the mysterious grey wolf runs off, soon a howl is heard and I feel myself choke on my own response.  
I let my eyes close and I drift off to sleep the most peaceful sleep I’ve had ever since I got here.   
“Take care T, I’ll see you around.”   
I wake up soaking wet, I’m still in the woods behind the house I look down at myself and notice that I’m back in my human form. I start to get up and feel the soreness in my entire body, I start staggering back towards the house, it’s raining. I shake my head and feel my shaggy hair unstick from my face, I jog up to the back porch and open the back door. I’m greeted with the warm air of the house and the smell of the wood burning from the fireplace.   
“Tegan?” I hear her voice coming from the living room.  
I walk into the house closing the door, and walk towards Sonia’s voice. She immediately gets up when she see’s me and wraps me in a hug. “Are you okay? I went to the window to check on you when you jumped out but you were gone! I was worried sick over you! Stephen went to the police station to get a search team. I need to call him and tell him you’re here.”  
“I’m so sorry Sonia. I really am, I am so sorry I tried to hurt you.” I feel myself start to choke up as I fall to my knees.  
“Shh, shh, It’s okay. You’re okay now.” She kneels next to me and hugs me to her. “Let me call Stephen, and we’ll get you some warm clothes.”  
I nod and she stands up bringing my up with her.  
I start walking towards the laundry room and I grab a clean towel and start to dry myself off.   
“Yeah, I’ll make sure of it. I’ll see you in a bit then.” I hear Sonia’s voice getting louder as she gets closer to the laundry room, and I turn around and see her setting the phone down on the washing machine.  
I look back down and proceed to dry my hair, then I put the towel next to the phone. I see Sonia staring at my body, and I follow her line of site. She’s looking at my toned stomach, walking closer to me I begin to worry.  
“What are you doing?” I back up.  
She looks up at me and closes the distance between us, and she brings her hand up to touch my stomach, moving her fingers to my side where I have a set of scars that go from my hip up the middle part of my back. Her touch making me shiver, she pulls away.  
“What happened to you?” She looks up at me.  
“A disagreement?”  
“With a bear?” She scoffs and brings her hand down and looks up at me asking if she can touch it, I nod.  
“Kind of.”  
“What happened?” She traces the scar from my side down to my hip bone, making me shiver and I swallow hard.  
“I can’t remember.” I tell her grabbing her hand and squeezing it in my own. “I wish I could tell you everything, but I can’t remember. But please, trust me.”  
“Who hurt you Tegan?”  
I look into her eyes, and I see anger in them. I try to push my calm onto her and change her mood, instinct telling me to do so.  
“I can’t remember.” She brings her hand to my cheek and nods.  
“I wish I knew how to help you. Seeing you hurt, hurts me Tegan. I feel helpless, it’s so frustrating. I can only imagine how you must feel.”  
“I’m sorry we didn’t go run your errands.”  
She lets out a chuckle, “You jump out a window, manage not to break any bones, and show up at my doorstep soaked. You don’t have to apologize for anything, there will be other days. Let’s get you into bed.”


	11. Fvck Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Whispers By Passenger

Lips on my neck, a hand in my pants, I feel fingers drag themselves up and down my slit teasing my entrance and I feel my hips raise on their own and then teeth on my jaw. I feel a growl rising in my throat, I open my eyes when I feel the hand remove itself from me, a dagger shining in the dim light coming from my window raised then I feel the steel pierce through my flesh.

I immediately get up from my lying position and look around me.  
“Tegan, honey what is it?” I feel a hand on my chest. I am fighting for my breath, I feel like I was being held underwater, I look down at the hand on my chest then to its owner. Sonia’s sitting next to me in bed. I rest my weight on my elbows, taking a deep breath.  
“I couldn’t breathe.” I feel an intense pain in my chest, then my lower stomach begins to cramp up once more making my face scrunch up.  
“Bad dream?” Her soft voice calms my pain, whatever she’s doing it’s helping. I nod, and she pats my chest softly. “Lie down, I don’t know what’s going on Tegan, we should take you to the doctor and get you checked.”  
“NO!” I look at her, “I mean, I can’t it’s uh-” Great going T, what are you going to make up? “I can’t go to the doctors, they’re-”  
“But honey you look miserable and you were running a fever last night.” Worry laces her tone, and she brings her hand to touch my forehead, her touch making me close my eyes.  
“It’s a medical condition.” I look down at my lap. “I, I’ll be fine” I try to sound convincing.  
“Tegan you jump out of a two story home’s window, you really expect me to believe you’ll be fine?” She reaches down to touch my thigh, I feel my throat go dry and my body heat up because of her touch. You need to calm the fuck down you animal.   
“Please don’t touch me.” I inch away from her. “I’m not-”  
“What happened Tegan?” She presses.  
I look at her face, “Nothing. Nothing happened.”  
“You’re distant, you don’t talk much, I know you just came into our lives a few days ago but Tegan, I’ve worked with people that are like you.”   
I scoff. “I doubt you have.” and look down at my lap once more.  
“You can’t remember anything from your past, you retreat from any form of physical affection. Tegan, I just want to help you dear.”   
“I remember you needed to go to town.” I say quickly changing the subject. “Will there be a lot of hu-” I swallow hard. “ Um, people?”   
“Yes. But I can go alone, I understand if you want to stay in.” She sighs, “But I think some clean air and a change of scenery would help you?”   
“I don’t do well in crowds.” She’s not going to believe that, lie better. “It makes me sick.”   
“Anxiety?” She looks at me tenderly, I nod. “It’s okay honey, I’ll be there with you.”

“How can I help you?” A man’s voice brings me out of my daydream, I look up at him, he’s on the other side of the meats, butcher. “Sir?” I feel a hand on my arm, and calm envelopes me, Sonia.  
“Hello, yes could I have-” I look at Sonia, and she turns to me, “Chuck steak?” I look back at the meat in front of the man, then back at Sonia quickly nodding my head. “8 pounds of those chuck steaks.” She repeats to the man pointing at the cuts.  
I look behind me and there are children running about playing and there are other people walking hand in hand shopping, there are carts in the street containing fruits, vegetables, and other things. I hear a paper rustle at my side and then pressed to my stomach, I look back and see Sonia pushing the piece of paper smelling of raw meat to my stomach. I look at her confused, “Here, that’s for you.” I take it from her and she smiles.  
“What is this place?” I turn around and continue looking around, there are more shops and carts lined up across the street from us.  
“This is our market, people around town come here and sell their goods, we’re a small town so we help each other out by buying and selling locally.” She beams proudly. “Come on, I want to show you something.” She grabs my arm and pulls to the left, I keep looking at the fruit carts and the sellers interacting with the people.   
She abruptly stops and looks at me with a smile, “Let’s get you a hat, your ears look cold!” I reach up to touch them, warm. I cock my head in confusion, she smiles.  
We walk into a little shop, coats, sweaters, scarves, and finally hats line the walls.   
“Hello, how may I help you guys?” I hear a female voice from my right.  
“Hello Emy!” Sonia greats the girl behind the counter.  
“Oh hey Sonia! How are you doing? Your nephew?” What is it with everyone mistaking me for a guy? I look at Sonia and smirk.  
“Yes, well actually my niece, Tegan.” She squeezes my arm subtly, I look at her confused.  
“Oh hey Tegan,” She walks around the counter and up to me raising her hand to me, I take it and shake it.   
“Hello, Emy.” I try to sound as friendly as possible, she blushes and quickly turns to look at Sonia.  
“What can I do you for?” She looks at me, and immediately back to Sonia.  
“We’re looking for a hat for Tegan, her little ears look cold.” She reaches to my bent ear and rubs it between her thumb and forefinger, making me hum in pleasure.   
Keep it together dog. I think to myself and cough. “Excuse me.”  
“Hmm, I’ve got just the thing for ya!” With that Emy disappears.  
“I think she likes you.” Sonia whispers to me with a smirk.  
“I-”   
“Here you go!” Emy interrupts us and she’s holding about 4 beanies, “Take your pick!”  
“I like this one!” Sonia picks up a red one and places it on my head. “What do you think?”  
“I really don’t-”  
“Hush! My treat.” She turns around before I can speak. “How much for all of them Emy?”   
With that we’re out of Emy’s shop, I end up with four beanies I really didn’t need but Sonia insisted on.   
Sonia keeps going on and on telling me about the shops and we walk for what seems like forever, it’s not as bad as I thought it’d be she’s doing a great job at distracting me.   
“Oh, Tegan you must be starving, let’s have lunch!” She pulls me along with her, I almost drop my meat package.  
“I- Uh- okay.”  
When all of a sudden I smell her, the girl from my dream, and immediately my stomach cramps up. “Fuck” I gasp as I hug my middle, Sonia doesn’t notice and as soon as the pain came it’s gone. I look around for where the scent is coming from, my blood starts to burn with desire. I raise my nose to catch a better whiff, to your right. I turn and look across the street, there you are. Brown hair, pixie cut, accentuated jawline, hazel eyes, and ivory coloured skin.   
“Fuck me.”   
“TEGAN!” I feel a light slap to my arm. “Language.”  
“What?” I look at Sonia, confused.  
“What are you looking at anyway?” I look back to where I saw the girl, and she’s bent over one of the cart’s reaching for a fruit, Sonia follows my line of sight. Her jacket rising up and showing her lower back, I groan at the site. My eyes wander from her exposed skin down to her bottom, I bite my lip the mere sight and smell of her turning me on. The things I’d do to-  
“Tegan,” Sonia brings me out of my drool fest, “Tegan!” She pulls on my sleeve, I’m still staring at the girl, I feel a slap on my thigh. A growl works it way out of my mouth as I look at Sonia, angered. “Stop staring at that girl like she’s a piece of meat!”  
“Did you just-” I feel another slap on my arm again.  
“Don’t you dare growl at me! Now come, we were on our way to have lunch.” With that she pulls me by the arm once again and I turn to look for the girl once more, gone.


	12. May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Something Good By Alt-J

“Tegan,”  
I’m looking around the little sandwich shop Sonia dragged me into after I saw her.   
Our waitress,Jen, keeps looking at our table and her scent is driving me insane. Long black hair and bright blue eyes, I catch her eyes and she sends a little smile my way.  
“Tegan.” I look in front of me Sonia has a huge shit eating smirk on her face.  
“I’m sorry,” I look down at my plate of salad, I groan. Why’d I agree to a salad?  
“You haven’t touched your salad,” She looks over to the counter where our waitress is standing at organizing drinks, “And you keep undressing that poor girl with your eyes.” She motions towards the girl with her fork.  
“I was not!” I look up at Sonia and she’s still looking at the waitress. “I was just reading the-,” I clear my throat. “The menu options.”  
“Sure you were.” She looks at me smiling, “Stephen used to look at me that way when we were in High School, I know that look kid.” She winks.  
I sigh.   
“Tegan,” I nod at her. “Are you gay?”  
I look down at my plate, and nod. Here we go.  
“Well there’s some progress. Your name is Tegan and you’re gay. Alright.” She pokes her fork at a piece of lettuce.  
“Is that okay?” I wring my hands in my lap awaiting her response.  
“I’m honestly not surprised.”   
“No?” I scratch my forearm.  
“Nuh uh,” She chews her bite of lettuce and swallows, “It’s totally fine. You’re still you and I like you. Gay or not.” She smiles, taking a sip from her water.  
“Okay.” I say and she calls the waitress over. “What are you doing?” I whisper shout at her.  
“Shh, I’m helping you out.” She responds her face serious,  
“How’s everything?” Jen looks at me and then down at my plate, “Would you like something else?” She looks over at Sonia.  
“Yes actually could you bring my friend Tegan over here a grilled cheese?”  
I cough, “Is that okay with you Tegan?” Sonia speaks up, her grin is obvious in her tone.  
“No. Could I have a Philly cheese steak sandwich please?” I look up at the girl, “And possibly a drink with you later on?” I look at Sonia, I smirk, two can play this game, her jaw is practically on the floor.  
“I- ha- um- sure?” Jen stutters, “I’d love to, Tegan.”  
“Good, what time do you get off?”   
She looks at Sonia, then back at me, “In about 30 minutes actually.” She tucks her bangs behind her left ear.  
“Then I will be here waiting.” I smile at her.  
“Okay, I’ll have your sandwich out in a bit.” and she hastily walks away.  
I try not to stare at her rear, but fail miserably.  
“Who knew you were so good with the ladies, you hardly talk at home.” Sonia speaks up.  
“You started this.” I look at her and smirk.  
“I’ve created a monster.” She chuckles, “Well I’m going to have to leave you to it then. I doubt you want a chaperon on this drink date?”   
I chuckle, “You haven’t seen anything yet my dear Sonia.” Jen comes back with my sandwich and walks away, I pick up my sandwich and there’s napkin with a number on it Sonia immediately picks it up.   
“You’re gay and you pick up girls like its nothing, it’s like I think I’ve gotten to know you and then you pull something completely left field.” She says as she waves the napkin in front of me, “Who are you Tegan?” She smiles at me.  
“I don’t know Sonia.” I take a bite out of my sandwich.

Sonia was upset when I didn’t let her pay for lunch, but she finally gave in with the threat that she would get all the details on what happened with Jen. I’ve been sitting in front of the sandwich shop for about 5 minutes and Sonia’s left to finish running her errands. I look around the outdoor vendors and they’re starting to take down their stands and others are finishing up sales when I feel someone standing near me, I close my eyes and smell them, “Hello, Jenny.” I say, my voice gaining a lower timbre to it.  
“Hello.” She says, I look up at her she’s still wearing her work uniform, I get up and offer her my arm which she gladly takes. “Where does one take a pretty girl such as yourself for a drink around here?”   
“There’s this little cafe up the street I quite enjoy.” she says.  
“Lead the way.” I say to her smiling.  
We arrive at a decent sized coffee shop, there are small couches at the entrance occupied by a few people working on computers and others reading. I look to my left and there are bookcases lining the entire wall, overflowing with different titles, to my right is the bar and four baristas are buzzing back and forth between taking orders and making drinks. It’s warmer in here, the noise from the people talking and the machines make me a bit uneasy but a soft touch to my arm distracts me.  
“Come on, lets get something to drink.” She tugs on my sleeve and I walk behind her. We stand in line for a few minutes and when its finally our turn she orders us both some lattes and before she can reach to pay for our drinks I hand the girl my card.  
“I invited you. Not the other way around.” I take my card back from the girl and we walk to the other side of the bar waiting for our drinks.  
“Are you new here?” She asks me as she drags her hand up and down my arm, I shiver.  
“Where’s here?” I ask her.  
“Well, this is Arrow’s Coffee Co.” She motions around with her other hand.  
“This town, what’s its name?” I look into her bright blue eyes.  
“Broken-”  
“Arrow?” I finish.  
“Yes, why do you ask?” She reaches for my hand and pulls her fingers through mine.  
“Just wondering, and yes I am new here.” I hear the door bell jingle and the cold wind from outside blows that scent into the coffee fumes around us, my stomach cramps. No. I wince.  
“What’s wrong, you alright?” She asks getting closer to me.  
“Mhmm.” I wince, as I look around for her but she’s nowhere to be found, maybe she just walked past? I wrap my arm around her shoulder, “It’s kinda stuffy in here, want to go somewhere else?” She nods, and I walk up to the bar to get our drinks.  
We sit at a bench in the center of the shopping center, the sun’s starting to set. Jenny’s been telling me about her growing up here in Broken Arrow, when I feel her hand on my thigh. I look at her and her eyes are on my lips, I lean into her and she meets me halfway. She ignites a hunger within me, and the same seems to happen to her as I feel her hands on my neck pulling me towards her, I lay my hand on her thigh and pull her closer to me she moans into my mouth.  
“Walk me home?” She whispers against my lips pressing herself against me once more, I nod into the kiss and get up bringing her with me. She presses her body against me and I put my hands on her hips, grazing my tongue against her lower lip and she lets me in. She bites my lip and pulls away turning around in my touch putting her back against my front. “Let’s go.”  
She grinds into me, sparking a flame in my lower stomach and places her hands onto my own, “If you play your cards right, you might get lucky.” She turns her head towards me and winks.  
We walk to her flat, it’s only down the street from the her work, when we get there she leans against the door and just as I’m about to say goodbye, she pulls me by my shirt collar and captures my mouth in another kiss. I push her against the door lifting her right leg over my hip and press my thigh into her center eliciting a moan from her. She pushes me away, “Can’t hold ourselves back now can we?” I try to go back to her mouth, but she stops me. She turns around to open the door and I lean on her kissing up her neck, and she presses her back against me making me groan against the pressure she’s putting on my crotch, making my stomach do flips, I could shift and show her a good time. She opens the door pulling me behind her. I look around her home as she closes the door, when all of a sudden she pushes me against the door and start kissing my neck, I pull her against me and grope her rear.  
“I want you to fuck me against the wall.”   
With that I turn her around lifting her by the thighs and she wraps her arms around my neck as I buck my hips against hers, and start kissing up her throat she releases another gasp. She starts unbuttoning my shirt, and I bring my hand between her legs cupping her mound.   
“May I?” She nods frantically as I immediately unbutton her pants and push my hand into her underwear only to find her wetness, she moans into my mouth, “Someone’s excited.” I chuckle into her open mouth and she throws her head back against the door. I rub my thumb over her clit making her moan.   
“Couch, now.” I remove us from the door and I lie her on the couch while I quickly stand back up and remove my shirt while she goes to unbuckle my pants. “I hope your mum won’t be waiting up for you tonight.” She smiles wickedly at me as she starts pulling my pants down kissing down my stomach, I push her hands away and push her down lightly onto the couch and she pulls me down onto her, I rest my lower half between her legs as I start kissing her neck. She grabs my hand and pushes it into her underwear, “I need you inside me.” I nod and push two fingers inside her, she moans louder and I start curling my fingers inside her and begin pumping in and out of her in a fast pace, she grinds against me, knowing she won’t last long. I feel her drag her nails down my back, “Harder” she screams and I start pushing into her with my hips aiding my thrusts, she brings on of her hands to grab my ass and she pulls me against her as I feel her pussy grip onto my fingers as she moans my name, I bite down onto her shoulder, and feel myself coming close as well. I feel her push her hand into my underwear and she starts rubbing my clit with her pointer and middle finger, “I want you to come with me” she moans into my mouth.  
I groan, I rub her clit with my thumb and continue fucking her with my fingers, I feel her other hand go into my pants and she grabs my ass cheek pulling me against her more, and I feel myself dancing with death as my orgasm approaches me.   
“Are you gonna cum baby?” She says and I nod clenching my teeth trying to swallow my moan laced growls, “Cum for me then” and with that I feel myself explode in her hand and she does as well screaming my name for the second time.  
I try to regain my breath as I slowly remove my hand from her pants, and I push my fingers into her mouth, “suck” and she greedily licks my fingers clean only to put her fingers with my cum into her mouth as well. I wipe my fingers on her couch and start to get up, buckling my pants and putting my shirt back on. She stretches on her couch looking at me with stars in her eyes.  
“Don’t tell me you’re leaving me?” She asks look towards the clock my the door, “It’s only 10pm.”   
I look at her as I finish buttoning up my shirt and start walking towards the front door. As soon as I reach the door I feel her wrap her arms around my midsection and her warm breath on my neck as she kisses my ear.  
“Call me, I’d like to see you again.” She whispers.  
I turn around hooking my index finger under her chin and give her one last kiss on the lips, I open the door and walk out. I’m going to like this town. I start making my way back to my new home in Broken Arrow.


	13. Blood Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Orchard by The Jepettos Feat. Tabitha Agnew from Cup O’ Joe

When I get to the front door, I slowly twist the knob and try not to make much noise as I walk in. The kitchen light is on but no sound of Sonia or Stephen, I walk in and slowly close the door, I lean down to untie my shoes. Then proceed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and I sit at the table as I think about all that happened today. I can’t stop going back to the girl with the short brown hair and how my body reacted to her scent.  
I hear someone walking to the kitchen and I look up to see Stephen smiling at me.   
“Hey T, how was the outing?” He raises an eyebrow and leans against the wall opposite of where I’m sitting.  
“It was nice.”   
“Sonia told me.” He grins, “Did you...”  
“STEPHEN!!” I see Sonia walk in behind him. “That’s rude! Tegan, you don’t have to answer.”  
I start to chuckle, “Hello, and I’d rather not answer that.” I finish my glass of water as Sonia sits down, Stephen pouts and walks away, I assume to go to bed.  
“So…” Sonia starts.  
“No.” I say as I frown at her.  
“Did you kiss her?”   
I smile.  
She gasps. “I knew it!”   
I look down at my lap replaying our encounter in her home and I feel my neck heat up at the memory.  
“You totally slept with her didn’t you?”   
“I need to go Sonia.” I state and I look up to see her face drop.  
“Tegan I was kidding, please don’t leave.” Her smile completely gone.  
“I have to go.” I tell her, leaning onto the table.  
“You remember?”  
“No, but I found an address, and whoever dumped me left me a place to stay.” I add.  
“How do you know this?” Leans towards me.  
“I checked the IDs, they’re addressed to a residence here.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“I promise I’ll visit.” The smile is back on her face, “But I really should go, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”  
“Oh no Tegan not at all, you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like. I’m just worried for your safety dear.” She stands up and comes over to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.  
“Thank you Sonia, I may not remember a family of my own. But you and Stephen have made me feel like part of yours and for that I’m very thankful. They can’t hurt me.” I put my hand on hers.  
“You’re welcome honey, I just worried about you.”

“This amnesia is really getting annoying.” I sigh.  
“I can only imagine the way that you must feel.”   
I yawn, “I should head to bed.”  
“Yeah, you’re going to be sore tomorrow.” She squeezes my shoulder, “But not as much as that poor girl.” I look at her and she’s smiling.  
“You’re a dirty woman Sonia.” I pull away from her and walk up to my bedroom.  
“Sleep well!” I hear her speak up from the kitchen, and I smile to myself.  
I am walking up the stairs when all of a sudden I smell Stephen, “Hey Stephen.”  
He walks out from his and Sonia’s room, “It’s not nice to scare people you know that, right?” I smile at him.  
“How the hell-” He walks up to me, “Why are you leaving?”   
“ I can’t stay here any longer, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” I scratch the back of my head and yawn.   
“But Tegan! We were getting close!” He whines throwing his arms up onto my shoulders. “You can’t leave! Not before we do some bonding!” I stare into his hazel eyes.  
“What do you have in mind?” I ask, my interest sparked.  
“Well, first I want to take you hunting! I always wanted a son, and Sonia doesn’t like hunting, but I see you like one of the guys.” He takes a breath. “So I thought to myself ‘Stephen, take the kid hunting with you!’ so what do you think?” He asks, clearly proud of himself.  
I look back at him, I can’t do this my instinct will take over and I might hurt him. He shakes my shoulders a bit. “What do you say? Tomorrow we can take off to town and buy some gear, then take off and see what we can find?”  
“Is it okay if I sleep on it? I’m too tired to think straight right now.”   
“Especially after that move with the girl eh?” He points to his neck and smirks.  
“No.” I walk into the washroom and look in the mirror, there’s a hickey and smeared lipstick on my neck and the collar of my shirt. Fuck.   
“Night T!!” He laughs and walks back into his room.

I walk into my room and lock the door. I walk up to the window and can see the moon creeping over the trees, I open my window and feel the cold breeze of the night, I take a deep breathe and unbutton my shirt.   
“Psst!” I hear someone calling me, I look around the backyard, and see him. The guy from the other night. He waves at me to go to him and he starts jogging into the woods. I quickly jump out of the window and shift in mid-air.  
I land on all fours and take off to where he was standing, I immediately catch his scent.   
“Come on Tegan, you can catch me!” He yells, from my right and I take off towards the sound of his voice. I run past an elk, and completely stop turning back towards it stalking it.  
“Typical Tegan! Food or pussy, always distracting you. Come on slow poke!”  
I turn to where his voice is coming from and look back to the elk, and I start running after the guy. I reach a clearing and see him, I growl.  
Who the fuck are you?  
“Wow, it’s weird being able to hear you in my head.”  
You never answer my questions. Look if you’re going to talk then do it now, or else.  
“Woah, woah. Calm down. You really don’t remember me?” He says putting his hands up in surrender, I growl. He kneels on his left knee and presents his neck to me.  
What the fuck are you doing? Get up!  
He chuckles, “It’s so weird seeing you act like this T.” He stands up. “It’s me Jasper.”  
I sit on my haunches and cock my head to the side. Jasper?   
“Yup. They really erased everything?” He walks over to me and sits cross legged.  
I lie on my belly, I guess they did. I’m sorry.  
“Don’t be. It’s not your fault T.” He puts his hand on my neck. “How have you been.”  
How do I know I can trust you, Jasper?  
“Well for starters, I’m offering to be your omega.” I immediately get up.  
What the fuck did you just say? I growl at him.   
“I ran away from your father’s pack. I followed your scent, and here I am. You’re meant to take his place when you find your mate and you’ve obviously found her.”   
I feel a shiver come down my spine, Bruce.  
“Bingo. He’s the one who did this.”  
But what does me finding my mate have to do with anything? I haven’t found her. And I’m not fucking starting a pack.   
“T, I can smell it on you, a bloody dog in heat. You might not want to start a pack, but you’re going to need to have someone watching your back.”  
I can take care of myself, I’m getting along just fine.  
“What with that poor excuse of a “family” Tegan? They’re not like us, and the moment they find out about you they’re going to hunt you down. You’re going to be hunted by your father’s mercenaries too, and you’ll put those humans in danger. Do you really want that?”  
They won’t hurt them, I can defend them.  
“You’re sweet.” He smirks. “Whether you like it or not, I’m making a blood oath to the Alpha.”  
You will do no such thing.  
He brings out a pocket knife, “Med blod jag avgå från sin fars styre,” He drags the blade down his arm, “och tar dig som min ledare.” and he stabs the blade into the earth and starts to shift.  
JASPER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?! I look around where we’re standing. No no no no no no no, what the fuck are you doing? He’s going to kill you. 

Jaspers groans turn to growls and the grey wolf from last time stands before me once more, he raises his head and releases a howl. I feel a howl coming up my throat, but I try my best to hold it back. If I respond to his howl the connection to him will be made and he will no longer be able to communicate with my fathers pack.

Don’t hold it back T, you have to. He howls once more, and he jumps towards me and yelps. I growl at him and run back towards Bruce and Sonia’s, I hear his paws running behind me. Go away Jasper!  
No, you have to accept it. This is who you’re meant to be.  
Fuck you! I push harder and can see the grass from Sonia’s house coming up, Go home Jasper!   
I can’t! I stop in my tracks.  
You what? I walk up to him baring my teeth at him.  
He reaches me, tongue out panting up a storm. Fuck you’re fast. I can’t go back now T. I’ve given up my place, and made the oath.   
No, take it back, go back home, and leave me alone. I try to run the rest of the way home, but he tackles me to the ground.  
I can’t take it back its been said and done, you have to claim me now. Please don’t leave me.  
I get up on my feet and lunge at him, he bares his teeth at me licking them, showing submission.   
Fucking fight me!  
No Tegan.  
FUCKING DO IT!  
NO!  
I growl at him and sink my teeth into his throat, growling, I bite harder. LEAVE.  
He starts to yelp, when I hear a woman scream.  
“COOPER!!!!”   
Shit. Sonia. I remove my mouth from Jaspers throat and look behind me and see Sonia running out onto the backyard.   
“COOPER!!!!”  
Get off me Tegan! I hear Jasper whimper from underneath me, but I’m thinking of what I should do. He pushes me off him and speeds off from me.   
Where the fuck are you going?! I whimper.  
“Cooper?” I hear her right behind me.  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I look up at Sonia, and whimper.   
“Hey buddy.” She whispers, “Have you seen Cooper?” I whimper.  
What do dogs do to show friendly?   
WAG YOUR FUCKING TAIL TEGAN! I hear Jasper speak in my head.  
I look behind me, and groan. PANT! LOOK NOT MENACING.   
I whimper and wag my tail. Sonia smiles and starts walking back. I let a breath out I didn’t know I was holding. I sit and wait for her to walk inside. That was fucking close.  
Tell me about it. I feel a breath on my shoulder and look to see Jasper panting with a stupid smile on his wolf face.  
FUCK. YOU. and I walk away towards the house. I hear him follow me, Go away Jasper.


	14. Nice To Meet You, Sara/Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Atlas Hands By Benjamin Francis Leftwich

“Maybe if you challenge Bruce for Alpha you can change law…” I look around me and I’m by a creek, I look down and see myself dressed in sleepware, “You can’t be serious, Alpha?” I hear myself speaking, but I’m not talking, I look around and see me dressing myself in front of Jasper. “I’ve seen my father and how this shit messes with him…”   
I wake up in a cold sweat. I’m back in the room, I get up and start getting my things together, I fold my blanket. TCK. I look around me. TCK. “What the-” TCK. I walk towards the window and see Jasper dressed in a plain red t-shirt and some jeans, he waves at me then runs to the front of the house. I look to the clock, its 10 am. What’s this guy doing. The doorbell rings, I run to the stairs but I see Sonia opening the door, I back into my room and stand by the door.  
“Hello, is Tegan home?” I hear Jasper’s low voice.  
“Who are you?” Sonia asks him, I walk down the stairs.  
“Jasper.” Sonia looks at me and Jasper smiles.  
“Hey T!” He walks in and wraps me in a hug, Sonia moves out of the way, I push Jasper away from me. “Just came to see how you were doing!”  
“You know this man Tegan?” I look at Sonia and sigh nodding.  
“Sonia, this is Jasper. He’s my uh-”  
“Brother!” He blurts out, I set my jaw and give him a death glare. Fuck you. I mentally tell him, he smirks in response.   
Sonia looks between Jasper and I, “I don’t see a resemblance…” She speaks eyeing Jasper.  
“We’re half siblings, he’s adopted.” I smirk at him.  
“She wishes.” Jasper responds looking at Sonia.”  
“No, actually I think they picked him up at the pound?”  
“No, I think that was you T.” He responds quickly smiling a toothy grin.  
“It’s not my fault they dumped your ass in the garbage.” I spit at him.  
“Ouch, that kind of stung.” I lunge at Jasper and push him against the wall.  
“Want me to make it better, brother?”  
“TEGAN!!” I hear Sonia yell in alarm.  
“Acting like a mother now T?” He smiles.  
“Oh would you like someone to baby you?” I smash his head in the wall.  
“TEGAN! STOP!” Sonia yells again, “STEPHEN!!!!”  
I hear stomping coming from the stairs, “TEGAN SETTLE DOWN!” Jasper and I look to the stairs and Stephen stands there a look of surprise on his face, he runs down the stairs. I feel Jasper grip my arm, and I look back at him raising his body from the ground pinning him harder against the wall.  
“Truce! Truce!” Jasper finally says, I smirk and let him go he starts coughing. “Wow T, you’ve been working out?”  
I smile and look at Sonia who looks like she’s just seen a ghost. “Tradition, right Jasper? I’m sorry if we scared you.” I kick him in the leg and look at him, he’s still on the floor with his hand around his throat, he nods.  
“Tegan, what the hell was that?” Sonia grips my arm.  
“Oh, no Sonia. It’s fine, that’s how we do it in our family.” Jasper speaks up, and stands putting his arm around her shoulders, “Nice to meet you.”   
I look to Stephen and he’s staring at me warily, “Who are you?” I swallow hard and look at Sonia, she has a worried look on her face, and Jasper still has his arm around her.  
“That’s Jasper, he’s my-” I look at Jasper for help.   
“Step brother, nice to meet you.” He lets go of Sonia, and walks up to Stephen to shake his hand. Stephen looks at me and then at Jasper taking his hand in his own.   
“No wonder you don’t look alike.” He mutters and looks at me with the same odd expression. “You’re going to fix that right?” He points to the hole in the wall, I’m about to speak up when Jasper cuts in.  
“I’ll make a call and we’ll have that fixed in a flash.” He smiles back at Stephen, but Stephen has the same look on his face, staring at me. I feel Sonia take my hand in hers and she squeezes.  
“Let’s make some breakfast, you must be starving.” as if on cue my stomach starts growling, and Jasper starts to chuckle.  
“Let me help you Sonia!” Jasper happily pipes in and takes Sonia’s arm in his and they walk off into the kitchen leaving Stephen and I alone in the entryway.   
“I’m sorry about scaring you like that Stephen, I didn't mean to.”  
“You almost killed a man in my home.”   
“Stephen, I- I- it was just- I really didn't mean to startle you or Sonia.” I swallow hard, I’ve never seen him act this way. “I will pay for all the damages.”   
He looks at the wall once more, then back at me and nods walking past me out the front  
door. This is going to be interesting.  
He’ll get over it, don’t worry about it T. I hear Jasper’s voice in my head.  
Stay out of my fucking head.  
I walk into the kitchen only to find Jasper working the stove and wearing an apron, while Sonia sits on a stool by the dinner table. I walk up to her and sit, looking at Jasper cracking some eggs into a bowl.   
“I think Stephen’s upset with me.” I look over at Sonia who’s hypnotized by Jaspers maneuverings.   
“Well you did manage to bust a man’s head through the wall, you know.” She responds looking over at me, shrugging.   
“Oh, T will fix it, eh T?” Jasper speaks up pouring the batter he’s made into a pan on the stove, the smell of pancakes starts filling the air.  
“You know, trouble always manages to follow Tegan, Sonia. I don’t know why you let this stray into your home.” Jasper says with a smile.  
“I don’t know how we let her in either.” I hear Stephens voice behind me, he’s sitting on the recliner in the living room with a newspaper in front of him, hiding his face from me.  
“Stephen.” Sonia interjects.  
“Hmph.” is all he says and I look at Jasper who has a sad look on his face, but shrugs his shoulders and plates the pancake he made placing it in front of me, then he pours two cups of coffee, along with another plate with some scrambled eggs and bacon.   
“Bon appetit, Teegles.” He says with a wink.  
“Fu-” Sonia slaps my arm, and glares at me, I clear my throat. “Thank you.”  
“Wow.” I look up at Jasper and growl. “Anyone ever tried to do that to T back home, they’d lose an arm.”   
“She does act like an animal, I wouldn’t be surprised.” I hear Stephen speak up, and the newspaper rustles as he turns the page.  
“Why?” Sonia puts her hand over mine.  
“She’s got anger problems.” Jasper saves the day once more, I look down at Sonia’s hand on my own.  
“Again, why am I not surprised? Is she a psychopath too, Jas?” I hear Stephen croak in, Jasper chuckles.  
“She can be.” I look up at Sonia and she’s smiling at me.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper, she closes her eyes and nods at me.  
“It’s okay honey.” She brings her hand up to my shoulder.

“No, you have to smooth out the patch then you paint it over with the primer.” Jasper speaks up, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
“I’m pretty sure I know what I’m doing J.” I look back at the now covered hole in the wall.  
“Let me just call someone who knows what they’re doing so they can fix this.”  
“Jasper, I know what I’m doing, this isn’t rocket science.” I start sanding down the wall, when the door all of a sudden opens and I smell pizza. I look over and Sonia’s got three boxes of them in her hands as well as a couple bags on her arm. I take the pizzas from her and Jasper walks up to her and helps her with the bags. We walk into the kitchen and place the things on the counter.  
“There’s a few more things in the car, I can get them.” Sonia speaks up placing her purse on the couch.  
“Nah, sit we’ll get ‘em.” Jasper starts towards the front door and I follow after him.  
I walk out onto the porch and the sun is shining from behind a few clouds, there’s a slightly chilly breeze moving my t-shirt and making my skin erupt in goosebumps. I crack my neck and stretch feeling the slight pain and then the sweet release of pleasure from stretching. I place my arms behind my head and close my eyes smelling the cool air. I’m about to walk over to help Jasper get the things out of the car when I smell that intoxicating scent, making my stomach cramp and I double over.  
“TEGAN!” I hear Jasper scream and then his steps as he runs over to me. “Hey, are you okay?”   
I groan, “Oh yeah just peachy. Aside from the fact that I feel like my insides are going to rip their way out of me!” I respond through clenched teeth, I feel my skin heat up and the change rise within me. I look up to see her standing on the porch of the home across the street from us. There you are!  
“Who?” Jasper looks at me.  
“Her.” I nod over to the house across the street while trying to sit on the porch, he sits next to me. I can hear her heartbeat in my ears, and my other nature starts pressing towards the surface making my stomach cramp. “Goddamnit!” I groan.  
“Oh shit T.” I hear Jasper stand, I look up to see the girl from the market, from my dream, walking towards us. “T, try to act cool she’s coming over.”  
“Make her go away! I can’t deal with this fucking pain.” I groan and start to get up.  
“T, don’t do anything stupid just go with your gut.”  
“Well my gut is saying ‘fuck off Tegan’” I swallow hard and see her.  
“Hey, are you alright?” Her voice rids me of my pains, I feel an intense calm surround me as she nears us. “I was reading, when I saw something move and saw that he was stretching. Then he fell down, are you okay?” She asks once more and I feel like my insides are going to burst, fuck me. Jasper chuckles, “Yeah, um, that thing’s a chick and it’s name’s Tegan.” He motions to me, I’m still speechless, she opens and closes her mouth like a fish.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m-”  
“Her mate.” Jasper mutters under his breath.  
“WHAT?!” I gasp looking at Jasper.  
“I’m sorry?” She speaks, I look back at her.  
Jasper coughs, “Sorry I- Things in the car.” He walks away leaving me alone with her.  
“Hi, I’m Sara.” She sits next to me, and I feel her heat come onto me her scent driving me insane and turning me on as if a switch within me just said “FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE-”  
“Hey T, are you and Jas-” I look up and see Sonia standing in the doorway, and she looks down at me then to Sara. “Hello.” Sonia draws out the “o” and looks over at me raising her eyebrow.  
“Hi, I’m Sara.” She stands up offering her hand for Sonia to shake, she gladly shakes it looking her up and down with a huge smile on her face.  
“Very nice to meet you Sara, you’re beautiful.” Sara blushes looking down at her shoes. “What brings you over?”  
“I was just out on the porch reading when I saw,” She looks over at me with a confused look on her face.”  
“Tegan.” I squeak, and clear my throat. “Tegan.” Get your shit together T. I hear Jasper in my head, and clench my jaw.   
“Tegan. She looked like she had a cramp and I came over to make sure she was alright.”   
“Well that’s kind of you Sara. Are you okay T?” She asks looking down at me, I’m trying my best not to stare at Sara’s behind which is right in my face.  
Sonia clears her throat, I look up and see her and Sara looking at me, “I’m greaaaat” I smile at them, when all of a sudden I feel my body get heavy and then I see darkness.


	15. I'm Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a song for this chapter so feel free to drop a song recommendation I'd love to listen to what you guys think goes with this story. Happy Hannukah and Merry Christmas if that's your cup of coffee :)

“Teeeegan” I hear a voice call for me, I slowly open my eyes and see three figures looking at me, “Teeeeeeegan” it calls for me again tapping me on the face. “Wake up” tap tap, “Teeegan wake up you shit.” I rub my eyes with my knuckles.  
“I’m awake you son of a-” Sonia clears her throat. “What the fu-”   
“TEGAN.”   
“You passed out.” I hear her voice, Sara’s voice. I feel my lower stomach cramp, and my anatomy shift, my eyes bug out and I immediately look at Jasper. Get me a blanket NOW.   
Why? It’s not even cold. He responds through our mind link, frown on his face.  
My thing. I roll onto my stomach and feel the pain shoot from my lower stomach down to my groin area.   
Your thing? Jasper ponders. Your… OHHHHHH! He turns around and grabs the throw that was on the recliner Stephen was sitting in before, and tosses it over me.   
“Oh honey, are you okay?” Sonia leans down next to me putting her hand over my shoulder.  
“She’ll be fine, she’s just having a hard time…” Jasper chuckles, as he walks into the kitchen.  
I start sitting up, keeping the blanket over me lower half as I feel my jeans suddenly get tighter around my junk. I bring my hand up to scratch the back of my head and I look over at Sara who’s now sitting next to me. Her face is full of worry but gorgeous none the less, my eyes trace the entirety of her face memorizing every part of it from the colour of her eyes, to her nose, and that sharp jaw, the beauty mark underneath her bottom lip. Her scent intoxicating me, lavender. Her warmth penetrates my bones and I feel myself encircled by her, as if it’s she and I alone.  
“Tegan?” Sonia’s voice brings me out of my ogling.  
“What happened?” I look over at Sonia.  
“I said, if you’d like something for your head. You hit it pretty hard on the porch.”   
“Oh, no I’m fine thank you.” I smile at her and feel the weight shift on the couch and I turn to see Sara standing up. “Where are you going?” I immediately get up forgetting about my situation downstairs, she doesn’t seem to notice neither does Sonia.  
“I should get going, my grandmother needed to run some errands.” She responds with a smile. “I hope you feel better Tegan,” She gets closer to me, placing her hand on my shoulder and I feel myself get harder as she stands back and walks to the door, I walk after her when I feel Jaspers hands on my shoulders and I’m immediately sat back down.   
“Thank you, I’m sorry if I worried you.” I look down at my lap.   
“Oh, it’s not your fault. Be careful though.” She turns and smiles at me with that smile that just makes me want to take her then and there.  
“Thank you Sara, I’ll walk you out.” Sonia speaks up and walks next to Sara who starts walking towards the front door.  
“See you later, Sara.” I hear Jasper speak up from my side his grip never failing to leave my shoulder. I look back at him, and he’s waving at her with a huge smile on his face.  
“Bye.” She responds as she walks out the door Sonia following close behind her, closing the door behind them.  
“God this is too fucking good.” He pats my leg. “So… What are you going to do?”  
“About?”   
“Well, you’ve met your mate. You have to make her yours, aaaaand we have to do something about that major-”  
“What a beautiful Granddaughter Sue has!” Sonia starts as she closes the front door and walks into the living room.   
“She’s gorgeous.” Jasper responds.  
“That girl from the Sandwich shop has some competition, eh?” She sits down on the recliner and sighs.  
“Who’s that?” He asks and looks at me.  
“Just Tegan’s latest conquest.” Sonia starts grinning from ear to ear.   
Jasper looks back at me and raises his eyebrow. “ Really?”  
I look away from Jasper and down to my lap, I reach for the pillow nearest to me and place it on my lap. “It’s no one.”   
“Obviously it’s someone,” I feel Sonia pull my shirt’s collar revealing the hickeys, “I mean look at those.”  
“You should see the other guy.” Jasper and I speak up at the same time.  
“Hahaha! Yeah you guy’s are definitely related.” Sonia starts laughing and walks off into her office leaving Jasper and I alone in the living room.  
“So, I can tell the old casanova habits weren’t erased, eh?”   
“I remembered something.” I swallow and look at Jasper he cocks his head to the side. “I-I had a dream, but it was like a memory, I think.” I feel his hand on my shoulder.  
“What was it about?”  
“We, you and I, were talking by a creek about Bruce and,” I pocket my hands and feel my erection near my pocket and I immediately take my hand out. “You were talking about me challenging him for Alpha.”  
“That happened the day before you were taken away. Do you remember anything else?” He rubs my shoulder and I shake my head.  
“That was it, but I have been having dreams about her,” I try to move away from his touch, “about Sara.”   
“We need to leave.” He stands up and grabs my arm to pull me up.  
“What do you mean?” I pull away from his grasp.  
“We need to get you away from these people. Fast.”   
“Okay… But why?” I feel the pain of my shift starting in my stomach once more making me double over.   
“Fuck.” I feel him put his arm around my shoulders and his other under my legs, lifting me up with no effort and he starts walking towards the back door.  
“What the fuck Jasper? Put me down NOW!”   
“We can’t have you dealing with holding off your shifts, they’re going to become harder to contain now that she’s around.” He lowers me, and I fix my shirt. “Obviously you can’t keep yourself down.” He nods down, I will myself to shift back.  
“I can manage, I’d need to talk to Sonia” that’s when I think of it, I can tell Sonia I’m going to go with Jasper because of family reasons. “I need to talk with her.” I feel another pang to my stomach.   
“Okay, and you will, just not now okay?”   
“Sonia! Tegan and I are going for a walk!” Jasper yells, as he opens the back door and sprints to the tree line with me in arms. I hear a dog barking in the distance, I look over Jasper’s shoulder and see Cooper jumping up and down in his kennel, I start growling. I feel my body trying to shift into my wolf form, I hug my middle and try to will the shift away, but my spine betrays me and starts shifting, a cry breaks away from me.   
“T, you can’t do that anymore you have to let yourself shift.” Jasper starts slowing down now that we’re hidden in the trees. I clench my jaw and strain to keep my ribs from expanding, I feel tears falling from my eyes. I feel Jasper stop and lower me to the ground, “You’re going to go mad Tegan.”  
I feel the cold ground against my shirt, I try to concentrate on the shift and will myself to remain in my human form. I don’t want to shift, I don’t want to deal with Jasper, I just want Sara. I want her, I need her. She got rid of my worries, of my pain, she made me feel okay.   
“Why does this hurt so fucking much?” I ask Jasper through clenched teeth as I feel my ribs breaking and shifting into their new form, making me release a cry into the woods.  
“Your nature is in mate mode, and since you’ve found your mate your body is just doing what its supposed to do. I don’t understand why its hurting you so much though, it could be from your refusal to shift or-” I look up to Jasper who is kneeling over me, “It could be your body fighting itself given you’re… you know.”   
“I’m what? What- AHHHHHH” I feel my spine crack and my insides rearranging.  
“Just go with the shift Tegan, don’t hold it back anymore you’re okay. I’m here T.” He places his hand on my head.  
I try fighting back more, but my shift is too advanced and my body is starting to feel tired. My skull feels like its trying to break apart and I can only relate it to the worst migraine headache ever, my jaw starts to elongate and my canines grow in.   
“Let go Tegan, the shift is being brought on because of Sara. I think it’s getting worse because you are also special.”  
Special? What the fuck are you talking about. I ask through our mental link, I get on all fours and pull my shirt off my arms giving out from underneath me and I fall face first to the dirt. I feel the air get knocked out of my lungs. Then I feel Jasper pull me to my side as he starts taking off my pants, I grab his arm and push him away. Lunging at him, baring my teeth with a growl, fuck off.   
“Tegan, I’m just trying to help you. Let me help you, and what I meant is your little gift, like oh I don’t know, being able to sprout man junk?”   
I give in and feel my body completely shift, I get up feeling my wolf blood flow through my veins, I shake my fur and let out a howl. I feel so alive, much more than I had since I’d gotten to Sonia and Stephen’s.   
“We need to go to the safe house, just while this passes and you can control your urges.” Jasper speaks up walking away from me.  
Safe house? Why can’t I be with Sara?  
“You’ll murder her, now stop acting like a pup and let’s get going.” Jasper picks up my clothes and starts walking away from me.   
I would never hurt her, I just met her. I would never harm her.  
“I doubt it. Now come on we have to go. I’m hungry.”


	16. Don't Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cigarettes In The Theatre - Two Door Cinema Club
> 
> Tegan learns that holding back her shifts are the smartest move.
> 
> Happy new year everyone! I apologize for not uploading any chapters over the holidays but we are back at it again! Enjoi!

“In order to maim the opponent you lunge at the legs once they’re on their back, you go for the throat. Show dominance. Don’t back down.”

I stand naked muscles tensed my body drenched in sweat; in my attack stance I try to catch my breath. Snap. I feel the whip on my shoulder; a growl rises in my chest as I look at the bear caged in front of me. Snap. I fall to my right knee, my body is tired and the pain from shifting accompanied by the whip cracking down upon my skin making it worse.  
“Get up.”   
I will myself to shift, snap the whip cracks down on me once more.  
“Stay in skin, how do you expect to defend your alpha if you cannot even stand your ground in skin?”  
I get up, staggering to maintain my balance, my muscles ache. The man standing by the bear’s cage opens the gate and the bear comes running at me. I’m dead. I prepare myself for the animals force upon me, I run at it at full speed and get it in a headlock I feel the beast wrap its paws around my middle as he roars his victory. My grip around its neck tightens and I call upon my wolf strength not entirely shifting and I twist to the right, I feel the bear claw against my side trying to fight me off but suddenly its body goes limp.  
I drop it at my feet; I start to back away from it. I’ve never killed an animal out of fun, only for feeding. I respect our gift and don’t take advantage of my superior strength just for game, unlike my father. Snap. I feel the whip crack on my leg and I fall to my knees, tears spilling out of my eyes as I look at the now lifeless being. I look down at my hands; my arms are cut up glistening with sweat, the bear’s drool, as well as fur. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to control this panic attack I feel coming on.  
“What are you waiting for?”  
I look to my left; there he stands fully clothed in his white button-down shirt and dress pants, his hair parted to one side. Not reassembling the psychopath he really is. Devilish good looks and charm I’ve inherited as well as his gift. He starts walking towards me, the clicking of his shined dress shoes fills the training hall. He comes down to me whip in one hand, gripping me hard by the neck with his free hand he picks me up and pushes me towards the bear’s lifeless body.  
“Finish. It.” His voice cuts like steel, his hand flinging the whip making it crack on the floor, the sounds making me flinch. This is my father, this is how he’s trained me since I started to shift on my thirteenth birthday.  
I close my eyes and focus on the animal’s smell, I clench my fists and will the shift fully this time. Sprouting my fur, all my senses become more enhanced and I can smell the other wolves around us, their excitement. I look to my father on my left, his blue eyes shining with pride when he see’s me, his daughter, the only blood born female wolf in our pack. I shake my fur and feel myself start to salivate when I look at the bear once more, I’m sorry. I silently say to it as I jump on it and sink my teeth into it’s neck and feel its blood pour into my muzzle staining my light coloured fur, a growl ripping through my chest as I feel the warmth on my tongue. The metallic taste sparking my hunger and I start tearing at the beasts fur.  
“NO!” I rip myself up from the bed where I lie, I look around me this room is foreign to me I look around it’s dark, the bed is much bigger than the one I slept in at Sonia and Stephen’s home, I smell Jasper’s scent. I get up from my bed and walk to the door ignoring the fact that I’m in the nude. I follow his scent to the room down the hall from where I was.  
I hear grunting, and a moan coming from behind the door where his scent is coming from. I twist the door knob and slowly push the door open, I see Jasper’s naked back as he’s pounding into a girl. I feel my blood boil and hunger come to me. I hear a loud growl erupt from me and Jasper immediately gets up from on top of the girl.  
“Tegan!” He looks at me surprised, I look over to the girl who’s holding a pillow against her naked torso. “I- I can explain.”  
“Explain what?” I ask him not removing my eyes from the girl as I start walking closer to her, her eyes dialate as she looks me up and down, I raise an eyebrow at her and smirk.  
“I- She, I swear it wont happen again.” He stutters, looking between the girl and I. “I didn’t mean to break law.”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” I ask him, as I bring my hand up to caress the girls cheek, I can smell her excitement as well as Jasper’s.  
“The alpha mates first.” He clears his throat and I look over at him, he has a look of annoyance on his face.  
“Oh, well fuck the law I just want to know where I am.” I look back at the girl as she removes to pillow covering her body, my eyes look down to her chest I push her down on the bed, and feel my shift pressing close.  
“Tegan, wait.” I hear Jasper next to me now, I lean down on top of her and start to kiss her, she pulls me down hard on her body and wraps her legs around my hips grinding herself against me.  
“I’ll be outside.” I hear the door shut, and Jasper’s scent is not as strong as it was.  
“What’s your name?” I ask her as I start kissing down her neck, nipping on her pulse point eliciting a moan from her.  
“Kristine.” She all but moans her name, threading her fingers into my hair and she pulls me up to her face where she kisses me hard, biting my lip, “Yours?”  
“Tegan.” I kiss her hard once again and feel her cum coating my lower stomach; I bring my hands down her sides finally cupping her ass.  
“Do you like what he was doing or do you want something else? Tell me your favourite things.” I ask against her lips I grind into her core feel her wetness coat my mound. She moans into my mouth, “fuck.”  
“I want you inside me. Stop talking.” I half shift into my other anatomy and press my head to her entrance feeling her gasp into my mouth, “What is that?”  
I don’t answer her I just push the first two inches of myself into her wetness making her release a deep moan, she removes her hands from my hair and puts her hands on my ass pressing me against her. I push the rest of the way into her feeling her cunt accommodate my member; I bite down on her shoulder feeling the pressure in my belly increase.  
“Fuck, that’s good.” She whispers into my ear.  
I raise my upper body from hers and start to pull out of her, only to press into her harder. I bring my right hand to her clit and start rubbing it in slow circles as I penetrate her. I massage her left breast with my free hand as I lower my mouth to its twin and gently bite down on it, she moans at this. I keep humping her feeling her grip down on my cock and her nails dig into my hips as she moans louder. I remove my mouth from her nipple, “I want you on your stomach.” I kiss her lips and feel her nod. I slowly pull out of her and get up off of her, I bring my left hand to stroke myself, as I watch her stare at me her face full of interest.  
“What are you Tegan?” She stands up, she brings her hand to my neck pulling me against her she kisses me and puts her other hand on top of my own, I remove the hand that was stroking my member and I pull her closer to me by her neck and I rest my other hand on her hip, I feel her hand wrap around me as she starts to stroke it making my hips buck against her hand. I pull away from her and turn her around, she grinds her bum against my erection and I bite down on her shoulder I push her onto the bed and she raises her ass at me. She looks over her shoulder biting her lower lip.  
I lean over her kissing up her back to the base of her neck I feel her push her bum against me pressing me to her entrance. “Move up.” I lightly slap her ass and she complies, getting up on all fours she puts her hands on the headboard and I get up on the bed behind her kissing her shoulder, she brings her hand to my neck as I grope her breasts.  
“I need you inside me, I want to feel like you’re still inside me tomorrow.” With that I position myself at her entrance and thrust myself inside of her and start humping her. I bite down on her shoulder as I feel her grinding against my thrusts.  
“Oh my god yes baby yes. Fuck me like that.”  
I keep thrusting into her, my breasts rubbing against her glistening back making my nipples hard. I feel myself moaning into the skin of her shoulder as I feel myself coming close. I pull out of her and I bring one of my hands to scissor her clit as I slowly press my cock between her ass cheeks.  
“Are you gonna come baby?” She asks me as she grabs my ass cheek. I nod against her kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. She turns around pushing me down to sit, I look down at my member it’s purple head looking right up at me I wrap my hand around it and stroke myself a couple times, I feel her hands on my neck making me look up at her she smiles at me as she bends down in front of me she kisses the tip of my cock and I feel myself twitch, she takes the tip in her mouth making me moan at the sensation. She sits up and pushes on my shoulder. “Lay back.” I comply and I put my arms behind my head, she sits between my legs I feel her drag her hands up and down my smooth thighs then I feel her tongue lick up the length of my shaft. I feel my back arch, she then puts her mouth on me making my hips buck into her I try not to make her choke. I feel my eyes close in pleasure as she blows me, I feel her stop and I look down at her.  
“I want you to look at me when you come, can you do that handsome?” She asks me slowly stroking me into my death, I slowly nod at her as she gets up and lowers herself on to me and she starts to ride me. I grip the edge of the bed as I starting pumping into her meeting her in mid thrust. “Are you close baby?” She moans as I feel her clenching down onto my shaft.  
“What do you want me to come?” I feel myself dancing with death as I fight to keep my eyes open. Just as I feel myself about to explode inside her she removes herself and I feel her lips on my head as I twitch and hump, my body completely taken over by my orgasm. My stomach flexing, abs glistening with sweat I feel the waves of my orgasm ripping through the entirety of my body. I feel her licking at kissing up my stomach, dipping her tongue into my navel, then licking between my breasts then biting down on my neck, I feel her stomach rub against the head of my cock sparking the fire in me once more I grab my cock and position it at her entrance once more to enter her but she pulls away, she puts her hand on mine and shakes her head.  
“No more.” She says and she gets up off of me, looking around for her clothes. I sit up in confusion.  
“What do you mean? I’m not finished yet.” I feel anger rip through me as my blood boils.  
“No, I came for Jasper. You’re great Tegan, believe me better than your friend. But I can’t anymore.” She puts her clothes on and I sit there on the sheets stained with our fluids.  
“Is it because-“ I look down at myself, and will myself to shift back to my female anatomy. “-Look I understand if this freaks you out, and I apologize if I came onto you like this. I don’t know what’s going on with me.” She walks up to me and lightly kisses me on the lips.  
“No, you’re perfect Tegan. I’ll admit this was different, but I came to help Jasper. I didn’t know he had a pack, and I know my pack won’t approve of my mating with an alpha. Especially, you, Bruce’s daughter.” She kisses me once more and walks away, a slight limp and I feel my wolf self howling, my ego growing. I lie back on Jasper’s bed sighing.  
“Knock knock.” I hear Jasper say as he walks in, he’s wearing pajama bottoms his torso nude, he smirks at me as I bring my arms up to lie on top of them, he sits on the bed.  
“I don’t know what happened.” I start, as I look up at the ceiling replaying the events that just occurred. “Something just came over me and I wasn’t me. I should have knocked but I just came in and I don’t know what came over me.” I finish, getting up and I bring my legs up to my chest as I rest my chin on my knees.  
He puts his hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay, you did piss me off and I had to go finish myself off in the washroom, but I understand.” He sighs gripping my shoulder.  
“I don’t know what’s happening Jas, and it’s pissing me off. I can’t hold the shift off, I’m hornier than usual, and I’m a dick.” He brings his hand up and down the length of my naked back making my skin erupt in goosebumps.  
“For one, this is Sara’s fault, your mate. This is supposed to happen; you’re a young wolf it’s your first time dealing with your mate. It’s harder for you because you’re alpha too. You’re more susceptible to emotions of others especially females. It might also have to do with your little gender-bending gift too.” He moves closer to me pulling me against him wrapping his arm around me. “I’m not as knowledgeable in our history or anything as your father or any of the elder’s are. But I do know that it’s going to be tough, especially since we’re out here on our own. But I can promise you that you’re safe here, and we’ll figure something out soon enough.”  
“I’m sorry Jas, I should have controlled myself.” I say against my legs. “Where’d you find her anyway?”  
“She’s umm, she’s kind of a uh, she-“ I feel Jasper’s skin start to heat up and I look up at his face.  
“Is she a hooker?” I remove myself from him as I scan his face, he is as red as a tomato.  
“No, no she’s-“ He clears his throat. “It’s her job. She is part of Bruce’s sub-packs near us, she is-“  
“A hooker.” I say knowing what he’s trying to stay away from.  
“Not really, she just helps us deal with our urges so we don’t hurt humans. She’s a doctor.”  
“She’s a sex worker, Jasper. You can say it.” I cross my legs and place my hands on my lap, wringing them. “She’s a fucking hooker for the pack. Pussy, that’s all she fucking is.”  
“No, Tegan like all the members of a pack she’s got her purpose.” I hear a growl come from him.  
I look up at Jasper and see his jaw clenched eyes glossing over. “Oh come on Jasper, stop telling yourself that, she’s nothing. That’s her job, she’s used to please us we’re fucking animals. Ha shit, we’re fucking animals. You know this could be bestiality if you think of it. I could’ve killed her you know?” I feel tears spilling from my eyes. “I could’ve killed her.”  
“You would’ve killed me.” His voice is strained, “You killed her, you would’ve off’d me as well, Tegan.”  
“What do you mean?” I look over to him, and he’s looking at the floor wringing his hands. “You were fucking her too Jasper, I’m just as bad if not worse, but I wouldn’t have killed her purposely.”   
“That’s not what I meant Tegan.” His voice wavers, “I think she’s my mate.”


	17. Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Can Talk - Two Door Cinema Club

Standing against the stove I’m waiting for the eggs to finish cooking, their funky smell filling the kitchen, I turned back around to flip them to finish cooking the other side. I turn down the heat and lean to the right to get a plate for the eggs, the bacon sizzling on the opposite burner. I walk to the sink where the coffee maker is placed and pour myself a cup, I hear the creaking of the floorboards, and smell Jasper’s musky scent.   
“Back away from my bacon.” I tip the cup of coffee up and I take a sip. “I’m not playing, make your own.” I turn and see Jasper picking up a piece and placing it in his mouth.  
“Mmm maple bacon, I see you’re still keeping in touch with your Canuck roots eh Tee Tee.” He smirks, chewing on the strip of cooked bacon. I put down my cup and lunge at him, pushing his six foot tall body against the fridge. He grabs me by the hips and presses me against him, I can feel his stomach muscles clenching and releasing against my own. He licks my cheek, “I love it when you get protective over your food, reminds me why I joined your little pack.” He takes my hands from his neck at holds them behind me making me press against him.   
“If I remember correctly, I didnt choose this you were the one with the bright idea. I’m just stuck with you.” He presses his lips to mine forcibly and I take this as an opportunity to break away from his grip, I flip him around and push him to bend over the counter as I press my front to his back and I bite his shoulder.  
“Mmm I don’t think this is how it works.” He pushes me off him and bends me over the opposite counter doing the same to me. “I am a man after all” I feel him grind his front on me, I get up and turn to face him, he takes his shirt off looking back at me his eyes filled with lust.  
“I know, let me show you what it feels like to get taken by a Tegan then.” I wink, and strip my clothes my other anatomy standing at attention. I can see his smile drop as he looks down. “Oh what is it?” I stroke myself. “Not into some roleplay Jas?” I smirk.  
He clears his throat shaking his head and bends down to pick up his shirt, I jump behind him and grind my front to his back he immediately jumps away from my grip. “WOAH!” He brings his hand to cover his rear, “I’m sorry. I can’t do this, it’s weird.”   
“Oh really?” I start walking towards him, “Will you stay away from my food now?” I he nods his head viciously as I pull up my pants.  
“I’m sorry, I- yes.”   
I walk up to him and tap his cheek. “Good boy, now go start on the pancakes ‘cause I’m starving.” I nod over to the stove and walk back to pick and pull on my shirt then pick up my cup of coffee.  
“Wait,” He pulls his shirt on and walks to the fridge to take out the milk and grabs the pancake mix and walks over to the blender. “You- you were going to share your bacon?”   
I sit up on the counter cradling the cup of coffee in my lap, “Yup. I just wanted to see if you’d listen to me.” I take a sip of my coffee and set it next to me. “But I obviously had to prove that I wouldn't think twice when it came to making you submit.”  
“I’m sorry Tegan I don’t know what came over me, I honestly would never try to do that with you ever. You just-” He looks down at his feet  
“It’s cool, just don’t be so sure of yourself next time.” I wink at him. “I know you would’ve liked it if I’d gone through with it though.” I walk up behind him and hug him. “Just kidding.” I lick his cheek.  
“Ha, alright.” He wipes his cheek with the back of his wrist, then starts putting the ingredients into the blender to start the mix. “So, what are you going to do about your Sara situation? I mean, you already know where she lives.” He shouts over the blender.  
I walk back to the counter and pull myself up, “I don’t know. I mean, I have to get to know her first and gain her trust.” I take a sip from my coffee finishing what’s left in the cup.  
“Woo her. But you’re a pro at making women fall at your paws,” He walks over to me with the coffee carafe in hand and refills my cup. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn't question your want to go doggystyle with her.” He hip thrusts.  
“You’re a pig.” I slap his shoulder. “In regards to Sara, I need to meet her and get to know her.”  
“You’re going to act like a gentleman er- woman?” He scratches his head and walks back to the blender and turns it off. “You sure you can control yourself?”  
“I’m going to try.” I get down from the counter and plate some eggs and bacon for Jasper and I. “I need to be around her to get used to these things.”  
“Now that’s going to be interesting.” He starts pouring the batter into a pan. “If Hayley were here we’d be making a bet right now.” He points at me with the spatula he has in his hand.  
My body reacts suddenly to the name, I can’t recall but my muscle memory obviously does. “Hayley?” Her name makes me feel warm inside, a juvenile happiness fills my body, if I had my tail it’d most likely be wagging.   
“Oh um,” Jasper puts a pancake on my plate and turns around quickly and pours more batter into the pan. “Nothing.”  
“Jassss,” I walk up to him and grab his chin making him face me. “We both know you’re a bad liar.” I see his adams apple move as he swallows.  
“I can’t.” he clears his throat. “I can’t tell you, I’ve already fucked things up. Just let it go, forget I said anything.” He pulls away from my grip.  
“I’ll remember eventually.” I walk back to my plate and start eating.  
“That you will” he responds, as he sits across from me and starts eating. “Wh-” he starts to speak when there’s pounding at the front door. “Who the fuck would that be?” I shrug and he walks to answer the door.  
I look back down at my plate and finish the last bite of pancake when I hear a woman shouting, I drop my silverware and run to the front door. Jasper’s body blocks my view of who it is, but I immediately recognize her voice.  
“You show up out of nowhere, cause a hole in my wall with your head, and then simply disappear with her! How do you expect me to react?!”   
“Look I’m sorry but she needed to be away from you for a bit, this is all new for her. She needed some time to herself, she’s not really the family friendly type of kid.”  
“Kid? Who the fuck are you calling a kid?” I finally speak up from behind Jasper and he immediately turns around to see me, I see the person who was yelling at him. “Sonia?”  
Before I can say anything else she is hugging me tightly, “Oh my god, Tegan I thought you were hurt. I tried to go looking for you but you were gone, all of your things were in your room but you were gone!” I try to pull away from her bear hug but its useless she’s not letting me go anytime soon.  
“How did you know where to find me?” I look up at Jasper who is trying to hold back his laughter, what the fuck are you smiling about?   
Your face, you look ridiculous. At least try to act like you miss her, fuck. With that he starts walking away to the kitchen.   
“I remember you had some IDs with you, so I went through your bag, I hope you don’t mind, and I looked up the address on it. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try so I looked up the address on my computer and I came as soon as I could.” She finally pulls away from me. “I’m just glad to see you’re alright,” she looks around the flat, “And boy are you alright! Look at this place!” She walks away and starts towards the kitchen where Jasper is eating.  
“Hello Sonia, would you like something to drink?” He speaks through mouthfuls not looking behind to where Sonia is standing.  
“Hello, um alright.” She turns around to me once more with a smile on her face. “I miss you T, we miss you.”   
“I doubt Stephen does, but I’m really glad to see you.”   
Jasper hands Sonia cup of coffee and walks over to sit on the couch to the left of where I’m standing. “He does miss you! He’s just being Stephen, he’ll get over it. How have you been?”  
“Well I hope so, I didn't leave on the best terms with him.” I rub the back of my neck, “I’ve been alright.”  
“Psh, Alright?” Jasper speaks up, “Tegan’s been great! She managed to bed my girlfriend. I think she’s more than alright.”  
“Jasper.” I growl at him and he immediately gets up and walks out of the living room.   
“I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”   
“You did what?!” Sonia’s voice is full of surprise. “TEGAN! You shouldn’t do that! Jasper is such a nice young man!”  
“I AM!!” Jasper speaks up from his room.  
“Sure he is, and for the record I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.” I take Jasper’s spot on the couch and Sonia follows.  
“You’re not going to guess who came by the other day.” Sonia puts her hand on my leg.  
“Well if I’m not going to guess, why don't you tell me?”  
“ITS A FIGURE OF SPEECH NITWIT!” Jasper yells from his room.  
“IT’S IMPOLITE TO EAVESDROP TWAT!” Sonia slaps my shoulder, I rub my shoulder and scowl at her.  
“Well, I can tell you havent changed. Sara.” She immediately has my attention. “Sara, came over to see how you were doing,”  
“What happened?” A glass shatters in the kitchen making Sonia and I jump.  
“Sorry! Just wanted a glass of water!” Jasper runs back to his room leaving us ‘alone’ once again.  
“Well, I told her you had gone out. But she was genuinely worried about you. I think she might like you miss.” She winks at me. “You sly dog you!”  
“Ha, wow.” I swallow hard. “She’s nice.”  
“She nice?! Tegan! You need to go chat her up! She’s totally interested!” She shakes my shoulder. “Who knows! Maybe she could be the one!”   
I feel my stomach cramp.


	18. Regan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swim In Silence - Paramore

Why the fuck do they have to have so many different types of fucking cuts? I walk along the meat section of the store my eyes lingering on the steaks and my nose going crazy from their scent, Tegan get some coffee I’m gonna go grab some vegetables. I hear Jasper pipe up in my head, this whole alpha mind link shit is annoying. Go grab it yourself Jasper, I’m busy. I walk up the meat section towards the deli.   
“Good afternoon would you like to try our new meatball sauce?” I look to my right and there’s this woman with a thing on her head and a tiny piece of wood between her fingers piercing through what looks like a piece of meat with some weird sauce on it, she pushes it towards me and I shake my head at her.  
“It’s okay honey, it’s free.” She smiles at me again.  
“No thank you.” I look at the piece of processed meat and sniff it. “This really isn’t my thing. But thank you.” I back away from her cart and she smiles and nods.  
“Well if you change your mind I’ve got plenty more.” She winks at me and I start walking towards the dairy section. T, did you get the coffee?  
Fuck off Jasper, I’m busy. I stumble upon the coffee section and start walking up the aisle looking at the different choices and pick one up.  
“Regan?” I hear a voice from behind me, I put the coffee back. “Hey, Regan?” I turn around and see the blue eyes again. “Hey.”  
“Tegan.” I clear my throat. “Not Regan.”   
“Right,” She pushes me against the coffee and closes the space between us kissing my lips, my hands go to grip her hips I feel a fire ignite in my abdomen. “I thought I wouldn’t see you again. Where’ve you been stranger?” I open my eyes and see she’s pulled away, she brings her hands to rest on my chest, I try to control my breathing.  
“I’ve been busy.” I clear my throat, I bring my hands over her rear and press her against my front, and bring my lips to her again.   
“Is that how you greet everyone you sleep with?” She says as she pulls away and bites her bottom lip smiling back at me, she cups my jaw, “You don’t remember my name do you?”   
“No.” I bring my hand and place it under her chin and I capture her lips in my own once more, “But I never forget a face.” I feel her cup my crotch in her hand and squeeze, I grunt and my eyes close in response.  
“Well you know what I’m not surprised, but I won’t forgive it a second time, I want to see you again.” I grip her wrist and pull her hand away from me. “I’ve been craving something, and it has your name written all over it.” She starts walking away from me with a sway to her hips. “It’s Jen, don’t forget that Regan.” She says over her shoulder, I feel my ears redden at the rush of blood, I hear snickering behind me and I turn around to see Jasper.  
“So I’m guessing that’s sandwich girl?” He reaches to grab a bag of coffee and puts it in the basket.   
I sigh as I put my hands in my sweater’s pockets, “Can we leave?” I look over to Jasper and he nods and pushes the cart into me, I move to the side to walk by him.   
“What was that whole thing?”   
“Nothing.” I catch Sara’s scent and feel myself get wet, fuck. I turn to look behind us but there’s no one behind us aside from an older lady grabbing a box of tea. I look around us past the candy by the registers, I look back at Jasper.  
“What is it?” He grabs my shoulder lightly.  
“Sara.” I smell her scent from my left, and I start walking towards it, right as I am about to walk into the aisle a worker with a mop trips me.  
“I’m so sorry!” He says as he moves out of my way, I see the same old woman walk by. I hear steps behind me and I immediately turn around to see Jasper standing behind me.  
“She’s probably left, come on let’s go pay.” He grabs my arm and pulls me along with him. “Also, what were you expecting to do if you did manage to find her?” He asks as we get to our cart.  
“I don’t know.” I put my hands in my pockets as I catch her scent once more. “Fuck, there it is again!” I turn around and it’s the same older woman standing behind us. She has warm hazel eyes like Sara, she smiles at me, I turn to Jasper and whisper, “I think it’s Sara’s grandma.”   
“Hello ma'am would you like to go ahead of us? We have more things to purchase than you, go ahead.” He says in the gentlest tone I’ve ever heard come from him, he pushes me into a magazine rack as she walks in front of me, I stifle a growl and scowl at Jasper.  
“Oh thank you so much young man, you’re too kind.” She smiles at Jasper then at me. She smells like Sara, but her scent is softer, my body moves towards her and Jasper pulls me from my sweaters hood. No. Stay. I hear his voice in my head.  
“It’s chilly out today isn’t it?” She speaks up looking at me, I just nod.  
“Oh yeah, we’re used to cold weather though.” He speaks up, “Eh T?”   
“Uh yeah. Cold. Mhmm.” I keep my eyes on the woman, she smiles at me her eyes wrinkle when her smile reaches her eyes.  
“I’m Jasper, this is Tegan.” I feel him tighten his grip on my hood.   
“A pleasure to meet you two, I’m Sue.” She brings her hand to hold my arm in a gentle squeeze. She turns to pay and she keeps talking to Jasper as I put our food on the conveyor belt, I zone out and watch the woman she has the same mannerisms as Sara, she’s reserved and her tone gentle but that could be ‘cause she's a grandma. I overhear her talking to Jasper about some book, she likes books, Sara probably gets that from her. I finish unloading our cart and I walk over to Sue’s cart and put her groceries in her cart, she looks over at me and smiles.  
“Oh thank you Tegan, I can take it to my car myself dear.” I start pushing the cart.  
“Please let me, I’d like to help.” I try to sound contained, but my heart is fluttering like a million miles per hour. She crosses her arms and finally agrees to my help. Kiss ass. I hear Jasper break the silence in my head.  
“How long have you and your husband lived here Tegan?” She speaks up as the automatic doors open up and a cool gust of wind comes through. “I don’t think I’ve seen either of you around, and I’ve lived here my whole life.”  
“I- he’s not my- uh- he’s my brother,” I point behind me, “We um- we just moved not long ago.” I look at her then back at the car park to make sure it’s safe to cross.   
“Oh, I’m sorry! I thought you were partners. So you’re new here?” I nod, and I feel her hold onto my arm making me jump at the contact. “Where are you from, if I may ask?” She points to a car to our right and I start pushing the cart towards it. “You have an accent.”   
“ Canada.” We reach her car and she opens up the back door and I start to pick up bags to load them into her car.  
“Oh, no wonder the cold doesn’t bother you!” She touches my cheek. “Dear, you’re running a fever! You’re really warm!” I move away from her touch to pick up the last bags.  
“It’s a medical condition, I’m perfectly fine actually it’s actually kind of warm for me.” I try to brush off her worries. “I’m fine really.” I offer her a smile. She starts digging through her purse, and hands me a five dollar bill.   
“Here, for your help.” She says.  
“Oh no, it’s perfectly fine.” I smile at her.   
“Hmm,” She puts the bill back in her purse and she brings out a piece a paper and scribbles something in it. “Here,” She hands me the piece of paper, “That’s my number, I would love to have you and your brother for dinner. I would love to show you two some good Broken Arrow hospitality, please don’t say no. Give this old woman a good answer, yes?” She smiles and I reach to take the pen from her hand and I rip the piece of paper and I scribble Jasper’s address and phone number.  
“That’s our address and number, we’d be honored for you to have you for dinner.” I hand her the paper.   
“Oh dear, you’re too kind! But let my granddaughter and I cook for you both, I’d love that.”  
“Ha, thank you for the offer, but really Jasper’s a brilliant cook it’d be a nice housewarming get together, please.”  
She pulls me to her and I stiffen up as I feel her nuzzle her face to my chest.  
“Tomorrow night at 6? Don’t bother to bring anything” she pulls away and eyes me, “Okay?”  
“You win this time Tegan.” I smile at her and walk her over to the driver’s side of her car and open the door for her, she gets in and I close the door, I walk away with the cart in tow.   
“6 o’clock tomorrow then! But I’m taking my special cherry pie for dessert!” She smiles and drives off.  
I walk back into the store to see Jasper chatting away with one of the workers, the young man is laughing as Jasper very animatedly tells him something, I walk over to them and take one of the bags from him. “Oh hey T, you good to go?” I nod at him.   
“But as I was telling you I just moved out here so if you could let me know of some good hunting spots I’d be so grateful man, we haven’t been able to get some hunting in this season.” I stiffen at his comment about hunting, he’s being too open with this guy.  
“Oh of course, my dad owns the gun shop downtown come through sometime and we can give you some locations you can check out.” The man looks at me, “Hello, I’m Chris.” He shows me his hand and I just look back at him.   
“This is Tegan, she’s not much of a talker.” Jasper nudges me should and I nod at the guy. “Well, I’ll go check out your dad’s shop soon. Thanks again.” I start walking out the door Jasper quickly following behind me.  
“You know you don’t have to be super stoic like that all the time you know?”  
“I didn’t do anything.” I keep walking away from him. “you’re the one being all buddy buddy with these people.” I speed up.  
“Well while you were chatting up grandma Sue, I was getting some places we could hunt without being interrupted by hunters.”  
“It sure as hell sounded like a date. You sure I’m not the only queer in the pack?” I look to both sides and cross the road.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” I hear him shuffling behind me as I start to jog away from him. “So we’re a pack now?”  
“You know what I meant.” I start running past the first couple of houses jumping over a fence and through a yard sprinting to the beginning of the treeline. I hear a few squirrels quarreling nearby as I push harder running towards our home, I find the dirt path and slow down to a jog, I can’t hear Jasper running behind me and the sounds of the woods seem to quiet down, something doesn’t feel right and I catch a foreign scent in the air. I haven’t gone around our property’s perimeter to mark our territory, a stray could have stumbled in without knowing it. I keep jogging towards home, but then I feel something push me forward and I stumble to the ground I put my hands out so I don’t fall on my face, and I immediately flip to look behind me to see what fell on me, there’s nothing there. I get up and I brush the dirt off my pants and I look around me, I turn and start walking towards home again when I hear Jasper’s howl in the distance.   
I am about to start jogging when I feel an arm around my neck, “Don’t fucking move.” I hear his voice. I drop the bag in my hand and pull at the arm around my neck, growling at the thing holding me. “Don’t you ever fucking listen?” I fight at pulling the arm away, then I feel them kick at the back of my legs and I fall to my knees. I feel a hand grip the back of my neck forcing me to look up.  
“What the fuck!” I feel the man’s hot breath on my face, “Fucking let me go, I didn’t do anything!” I open my eyes and see his ice blue eyes.   
“You just couldn’t keep it in your pants could you?” I feel my spine cracking, and my stomach muscles clench, my canines growing in. “Typical of you, I should’ve kept you in that cage.” I hear grunting behind us, T are you okay? I hear Jasper’s voice in my head. I try to pull away from this man’s grip on me, but he pulls harder making it nearly impossible for me to move my head, I grab at his arm but its useless.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are? Let me go!” I growl at him, and hear him chuckle.   
“I guess that new serum worked huh?” He pulls me up to eye level with him, those piercing blue eyes seem familiar to me as he lifts my body up off the ground and I try to pry his hand from my neck. “Don’t tell me blood isn’t calling?” He looks over his shoulder and I see another man with a nude Jasper in a headlock.   
“Jasper!” I scream at him. “Let him go!” I yell at the man holding me, I try to rip away from his grip. He walks over to Jasper dragging me by the shirt, I gasp swallowing big breaths of air, he sniffs the air, and looks back at me frowning he brings me closer to him and sniffs my neck.  
“You’re-”   
“She’s alpha now Bruce!” Jasper shouts at the man holding me. “And she’s not going to hold back from taking your place.”  
He looks me in the eyes and I feel myself growl, his eyes go a deep blue. “You’re in heat, where’s your excuse of a luna?” He looks at Jasper and I can see Jasper’s eyes going a light brown colour as he tries to hold off his shift. “I can’t smell them on you,” he sniffs me again, “Disgusting.” and drops me. “Don’t you dare shift.” I growl at him and then am rewarded with a backhanded slap to the face. Jasper tries to jump at Bruce, but is held back by the man.  
“I thought my order’s were clear, Tegan.” He walks up to Jasper and punches him in the stomach, “You have been leaving a little trail of women, after I said not to do so.” He kicks Jasper, unleashing his anger on him and I hear Jasper grunt and a pained groan leave his mouth. I feel my stomach cramping up as my shift surfaces, “I will give you one more chance,” Bruce looks back at me and comes to lift me by my shirt. “I won’t be so kind next time, because I do not expect a next time, stay away from the humans and mind your own businesses. I am still Alpha of all the western packs, you’re just a knight in this game of chess, my law is still law. Now, if you would’ve listened the first time and fixed that little deviant issue of yours and mated with him,” he nods over his shoulder, “You wouldn’t have to deal with me, stay away from Kristen and stay away from that mate of yours and we should all be fine.” I half shift and using my strength I break away from his hold and jump on him making him land on the ground, I bring my hands around his neck and I hear Jasper grunt I look up to see him head buttting the guy that was holding him. I look back down at Bruce who takes this as a chance to flip us so he’s on top of me, she shoves my shoulders into the ground. “What the fuck are you doing?”  
“What I should’ve done before you banished me, Bruce” I lunge at him and dig my teeth into his shoulder he jumps off me and I fully shift into my wolf form, Bruce just stands holding his hand to his shoulder putting pressure on the bite. I run towards him and jump to bite him again but he shoves his arm into my muzzle and uses his free hand to grab me by my neck, I shake my head side to side trying to tear at his arm and out of his grip, I use my hind paws to kick away from his body, I finally manage to pull away and take a piece of his shirt with me, he staggers back. I growl at him and then see Jasper stand on my side growling at him as well.  
“Just stay away from them okay, I don’t want to do anything I will regret okay?” Bruce holds onto his bloodied arm, “Stay away.”   
I growl at him and he starts walking away I look at Jasper and see the other man run past us, then look back to where Bruce was standing to see that he’s gone, soon we hear an echo of howls around us. I walk over to the grocery bag I threw and I pick it up in my muzzle and run the rest of the way back to our house, I hear Jasper’s paws trail behind me.


End file.
